Complications
by Scarlet Scully
Summary: Complete! Jack's life is nothing less than complicated. Kate is about to complicate it further. Nothing is ever simple in the 24 universe. JackKate. Takes place between S2 & S3 for those of us who still like that time. Lucky chapter 13 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Complications

_A/N: A little something from season 2/3 that has kept me entertained while waiting for the latest season of 24. I don't think there are any spoiler concerns here, but if you haven't seen up to season 3 yet, you might want to stay away... and go to the store and buy season 3 right now! Then you can come back and read this. Also, when I started this story, my original plan was to make it fit seamlessly in the 24 universe, but it's taken on a life of its own and I couldn't help but allow it to become the alternate universe story that it eventually becomes. Please review. I'm new to the 24 fanfic community and would love input from everyone here._

Kate took a deep breath before determinedly dialling the remainder of his phone number. She took another steadying breath while listening to the ringing on the other end.

"Bauer."

"Hi, Jack."

"Kate."

The simple sound of her name spoken in the soft timber of his voice brought tears to her eyes. She swallowed them in the silence between them.

"Jack, I'm sorry to call and I know you just got back, but…" She paused, not knowing how to proceed.

"I was going to call," he offered in the silence.

"I know you would have, but I couldn't wait any longer. I missed you." This last was just barely above a whisper. Another deep breath. "We need to talk, Jack."

"Listen Kate, I'm sorry I haven't called, but I've been busy and it's not that easy to just…"

"That's not what I need to talk to you about. I know it's hard for you to come back into your old life after you've been undercover for so long. Kim warned me about that." Kate paused, closing her eyes. "There's something I have to tell you. And it's so hard to do over the phone."

"I'll come over."

"No, not yet. Not like this." Eyes opened, she took another deep breath. "I don't know any other way to do this, except to just say it, so I will. Jack, I'm pregnant."

Kate silently listened for Jack's response on the other end. The turmoil continued to grow inside her until finally she couldn't wait for his answer any longer.

"Jack, I know this a huge shock to you. It was a huge shock for me. And then I was so happy to have a part of you with me while you were gone. But then the time passed and I worried. I worried that I would have to do this without you."

Kate's voice broke as she started to lose control of her emotions, tears running freely down her cheeks.

"Kate…"

She sniffled slightly in the silence that followed her name. Breathing deeply, she continued: "And then Kim would call and reassure me. And then I realized that so much time would pass before I could tell you. After a few months I knew I couldn't tell you face to face." She laughed slightly. "You would figure it all out before I could even speak your name. I didn't want you to find out like that."

"Kate, I have a few more things to take care of and then I'm going to come by, okay?"

"Take as long as you need, Jack. I'm home for the rest of the day."

Jack replaced the phone in its cradle. He was completely taken aback by the news Kate had given him. He was going to be a father. Again. He was going to be the father of a twenty-one year old and newborn at the same time. This couldn't be happening. He had just gotten his old life back. Well, not really, but he was working on it.

His eyes strayed to the photo on the corner of his desk. Closing his eyes, he could hear her words clearly: "I keep thinking that maybe this is the second chance we've been talking about." Those weren't Kate's words, but Teri's. She had just finished telling him that he was going to be a father again. How he had wished then that they could get the second chance she spoke of, that he wouldn't have to sacrifice himself for the sake of his daughter. How he had wished afterwards that things had gone originally as planned. Now he wondered if this was his second chance at that second chance?

He shook his head in answer to his silent question. Kate hadn't mentioned a second chance. He had treated her too poorly for that to be an option. He was trying to help her when he left her. In the end it hadn't worked. She didn't give up on him as easily as he'd hoped and eventually, she learned that he was going undercover. She had argued with him, fought for them then. He hadn't let her. It had been ugly, his words, his actions. He cringed inwardly when he remembered some of the brutality. He was still getting used to the drugs then and couldn't always control himself. He had never hurt her, physically, but he knew he had scared her. He had scared himself. In the end, he got what he wanted; she had given up on them.

She was pregnant then. The revelation scared him. Some of their encounters had become violent at the end. Pushing and shoving, broken dishes and doors slammed. What if she had slipped then? What if he had? Would he ever have been able to forgive himself if she lost the baby she carried now? Would he have known?

He forced his thoughts away from what could have happened and focused on what did happen. Kate was going to have a baby. His baby. 'My baby.' A smile slowly surfaced as he remembered the way he felt when he held Kim for the first time. 'Maybe this is _my_ second chance.'

Kate replaced the phone in its cradle. 'Well, it's done now,' she thought. 'The hard part is over. Right, like _that_ was the hard part.'

She tried to keep herself occupied with the papers she had taken home from the office. It didn't help.She continually found herself staring blankly at the computer screen, straining for the sound of his SUV in the driveway. Frustrated, she cleaned up her desk. 'Looks like I'm not getting anything done today.'

After making a cup of tea, she settled on the couch in the front room, trying to read the latest pregnancy book given to her by her assistant. A half hour later, she put the book down, still on the same page, mentally berating herself for telling him to take his time.

Kate was debating the merits of cooking dinner over ordering in when she heard the door close in the driveway. She stood at the door and almost returned to the couch before he could realize that she had literally been sitting there waiting for him to arrive. 'No games,' she thought to herself. 'He knows I've been waiting for the last couple hours. No need to make him think otherwise. Hell, I've waited over six months for him, what's a couple hours more?'

Kate took a deep breath to steady herself and pulled open the door. Jack was already on the other side, hand in the air, poised to knock. He was taken slightly off guard by the sudden opening of the door and before he could recover, she smiled and motioned him into the foyer.

"Come in, Jack. Can I get you anything? Coffee… tea… a good stiff drink?"

He had been looking down when he came in. Not at her, not at her stomach, but down. Like there was something very important on the floor before him. He looked at her after that last comment and smiled. Not a full smile, but at least one corner of his mouth turned up slightly and the corners of his eyes crinkled almost imperceptibly.

"You know, now that you mention it, a cold beer would be nice."

He followed her into the kitchen and sat at the island while she rummaged in the fridge to get them each their respective drinks.

"Heineken?" Jack raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Yeah, Dad's been on this new thing. Heineken, football and pretzels. What more could a man ask for in life?"

Kate finished pouring herself a glass of tomato juice, with ice, and held it up in Jack's direction. "My new thing. I can't get enough lately."

She settled in across from him. A minute of uncomfortable silence passed between them. Jack turned his gaze back downwards, focusing on the counter top, rotating his beer bottle slowly from left to right.

"Jack," she began, realizing that she had to; he wasn't ready yet. "I don't want you to feel cornered by this. What am I saying? Of course, you feel cornered. Of course you feel like you have no choice in this. You don't, I guess. I'm going to have a baby and you're the father. There's nothing you or I can do to change that."

At least now he was looking at her. She continued: "I know you, your life, your job. I understand how important CTU is to you. I guess what I'm saying is: I'm not going to ask you to make any difficult choices. I'm not going to give you any ultimatums. It's _not_ all or nothing. You can choose, Jack. You decide how much or how little, how big or how small. You decide what and when and how you're going to be a part of this baby's life."

Jack's face was an unreadable mask. He upended the beer and then returned it to the counter with a bang. Kate jumped at the sudden sound.

"Well, isn't that so very noble of you, Kate. You're not going to ask anything of me. I can choose how much or how little." Kate physically moved back from the sarcasm in his voice.

"And _you _know _me_. God, Kate. What kind of monster do you think I am? You think that I could just ignore that I have a child? You think that the only reason that I would want to be a part of my baby's life is because of some sense of obligation that came from you. That somehow you can just release me and then I'm free. Is that really what you think of me?"

Kate just stared at him, stunned into silence by his angry outburst. She had been thinking about this conversation for months now. She thought she had figured it all out. She obviously had thought wrong.

Jack scrubbed his hands over his face. "Oh God. I'm going to have a baby that is raised by a woman who thinks I'm a monster. He or she is going to hate me for the rest of my life."

"That's not true, Jack and you know it!" It was Kate's turn to be angry now. "I can't believe you think I would use this baby against you. That I would turn him against you. _I_ still love you, Jack. _You_ left me, remember? _You_ didn't want to come back to me, remember? All I asked was for you to call when you were home safe. All I said was to let me know that I didn't have to worry anymore. Remember? You couldn't even do that for me. If it wasn't for Kim, I'd still be glued to CNN, waiting to hear about the tragic death of the CTU agent who was murdered while he was undercover."

Hot, angry tears splashed on the counter before she could wipe them away. Her head in her hands, she continued, barely loud enough for Jack to hear. "I know the only reason you're standing here right now is because of this baby. I know that he's the only reason that I get to still have some part of your life. I just don't want you to feel like you have to be more to me than you want to be. I just want you to know that there is no obligation here."

She hadn't realized that he had moved until his hand was gently rubbing her back. He pressed a kiss against the top of her head. Kate held herself stiff for a moment before giving in, leaning against him, finding the comfort in his embrace that she'd been yearning for over these past lonely months. Jack continued to hold her, tucking her head beneath his chin, running his hands up and down her back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the top of her head. He wasn't sure what he was apologizing for… there were so many apologies that he owed her. He continued to hold her, his mind trying to figure out where they would go next.

After a minute, Kate made a small noise and pulled away from Jack. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this." She wiped her face, trying to erase the evidence of her tears.

"I know." The soft timbre of his voice brought memories of the many late nights they had spent lying in bed, talking long after they should have been asleep. He tucked her hair behind her ear.

She stood up then, moving away from the familiar gesture. 'Don't let him get too close. Remember, he wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the baby.'

"Well, there certainly is a lot to get you caught up on. Where should I start?"

'So, that's how it's going to be,' Jack thought. 'I don't know why I expected any different.' "Well, the due date would be a good place to start."

"Right. October 22nd. I have an ultrasound if you want to see it?"

She moved into the other room to find the ultrasound, talking as she went. "I decided to find out the baby's sex." She returned to the kitchen. "Do you want to know?"

Jack was lost in his own thoughts and didn't hear her question. He was just beginning to process everything he had missed in the time he was gone. That first moment that she found out she was pregnant. The fear and wonder and hope that she would have felt. Again, he remembered when Teri had told him about the baby they never had. When he had been preparing to die and he thought about all the firsts he was going to miss. How happy and sad he had been at the same time. Kate had probably felt some of that. She had been alone, with no way of knowing if she would be alone forever.

"Jack?"

Pulled from his thoughts he focused on the tiny image she held out to him. He felt his heart swell with acceptance. This is my child.

"Well? Do you want to know if it's a boy or girl, or not?"

He would've waited for the big day. That's what he and Teri had done for Kim. But Kate already knew. It wouldn't be the same if he was the only one who didn't know. "It's a boy."

"How can you tell?"

Kate watched the slight smile return. "I can't. You slipped."

"Oh. Sorry." She smiled back. "You'll have to tell Kim that she's going to have a little brother. I told her about the baby, but I didn't tell her this. I wanted you to be the first I told about something."

Again, Jack was reminded of how difficult the last couple of months were for her. She seemed to be handling everything well… better than well. 'Of course she seems like she's got everything under control. She's tough. And she doesn't want me to think she needs me. I'm sure I don't look like I'm doing that bad either. I'm sure she can't tell that I'm already trying to figure out if I can make it home or if I'll have to use my emergency stash in the glove box. No. I can make it home. I'll just have to get going soon.'

"Have you eaten? I was just getting ready to order some dinner. I wouldn't mind some company." Kate just barely stopped herself from adding 'for a change'. She didn't want to come across as needy to Jack. 'But it would be nice to share a meal with someone besides my Dad. And it would probably make it easier to talk.'

'Dinner. And she hasn't ordered it yet. At least two more hours. I don't think I can make it that long. I haven't made it that long yet.' Jack looked up from the ultrasound to the woman before him and found something there that had him agreeing to dinner before he even realized that he had.

Jack found himself climbing into his SUV almost four hours later. The time had actually flown by, after about fifteen minutes of additional awkwardness. Then something clicked and the easiness between them from so many months ago returned. That something that made it so you wanted to spend time with that other person. 'I forgot what that felt like. I could never find that feeling, never let myself find it, when I was in Mexico.'

He had stayed too long. His addiction had started rear its head over the last hour, demanding his attention. He fought it, trying to recapture the ease, the calm that her presence gave him. But the time had passed, long passed. And he left. J ust before pulling onto the ramp that lead to the freeway, he pulled over. Hands shaking, he unlocked the glove box. As he rolled up his sleeve, his eye saw the edge of the ultrasound, still visible from beneath the shaving kit. Jack looked at the drug paraphernalia spread out before him. 'What kind of father am I going to be? Kate, you think you know me. You know who I used to be. You don't know the man that is going to be the father of your son. You don't want to.' Determinedly, he put the drugs away. 'I can wait a half hour. I've waited this long. I can make it home.'


	2. Chapter 2

Complications, chapter 2

The following afternoon, Jack was back in Kate's driveway. He had called first, to make sure she was home and stopped for dinner on the way. 'I won't stay as long this time.' Last night, he could barely unlock the door to his apartment, his hands were shaking so badly.

He knew he shouldn't be here two days in a row. He had to be careful until everything was wrapped up with the Salazars. Well, maybe that was a little unrealistic. It would be quite some time before the Salazars were 'wrapped up'. Still, he knew that Hector would try something soon. He just wasn't sure what that something would be, or what form it would take. Would he try to free Ramon, or would he try to retaliate? Whatever it was, Jack wanted to be sure that he wasn't around Kate when it happened.

'So, what am I doing here?' Jack thought to himself. He didn't know. All he knew was that he had left CTU and instead of heading in the direction of his apartment, he had headed to Hancock Park. Kate had seemed happy to hear from him and to have dinner with him again. 'I guess that's why I'm here.'

Kate stood in the doorway waiting for him, holding the door open for his entrance. He was struck by how beautiful she looked today and by the fact that he hadn't noticed yesterday. The blouse she wore emphasized the swell of her abdomen and before he realized what he was doing, their dinner was shifted to one hand and he leaned forward to kiss her cheek, resting his free hand on her belly. The brief kiss ended and he read the surprise in her eyes. They both looked at his hand pressed against her. Finally, he pulled it away, stepping past her and into the foyer.

She watched him proceed into the kitchen, emotions in turmoil. She wanted to read more into his casual kiss, but at the same time, didn't want to. She remembered when they had first started dating. There was this same uncertainty. They had barely known each other, but felt deeply connected by everything that had happened in that single day. It was the same now. They had been through so much together. They had lived together. They had made a baby together. And yet, there was still so much uncertainty between them. She didn't even know what they were to each other or if there ever was going to be a 'them' again.

'Stop analyzing everything,' she berated herself. 'I should just be happy that he's here, safe and sound, and that he actually _wants_ to be here with me. And I should go and be with him instead of standing in front of the door all alone.'

A week later, Jack found himself in Kate's driveway again. He had been here every night but one since he found out about their baby. 'I should go,' he argued with himself. 'I'm putting her at risk.' Even as he thought the words, he realized that the damage had been done. She was already at risk. If the Salazars were watching him, they would know that she was important to him. They would assume that she was carrying his baby. He needed to take steps to make sure that they were kept safe. He would have to tell her at least part of what had happened while he was gone. 'But not tonight. It's late and I can't stay long enough to make her understand.'

Kate heard the engine running in the driveway. She knew it was Jack. He stopped calling before he came, but had already done this a few times over the last week. She would hear him pull in, and he would sit there. Sometimes, the engine would idle for almost ten minutes. She wasn't sure what he was doing. 'Maybe he's not sure if he's welcome. Maybe he thinks he's intruding.' She didn't know if her thoughts rang true. Moreover, she didn't know how to tell him that he was welcome, anytime. She didn't know how to tell him that she waited every night for the sound of his car in her driveway. She couldn't tell him how disappointed she was when he didn't come that one night; how she had half-dialled his number again and again, telling herself that she was just calling to make sure that he was alright. But she never was able to complete the call because she knew the truth was that all she really wanted was to hear his voice.

Tonight he was later than usual and she had thought that he wasn't going to come at all. She had already changed into her pyjamas and was trying to distract herself with a movie. 'Too late to change now. With my luck, he'll knock when I'm half-naked and be gone by the time I get to the door.'

After only a couple minutes of idling, she heard the door close and the familiar beep as the doors were locked by the remote. Rising, she was at the door by the time he did knock.

"Hi, Kate." He stopped suddenly, taking in her attire. "It's late, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay," she interrupted. "I was just watching a movie and wanted to be comfortable. Come in."

"No, it's okay. I should've called first. I don't want to ruin your movie night."

"Jack, don't be silly. You're not ruining my movie night. Besides, you can join me. When's the last time you sat and lost yourself in someone else's problems for a while?"

He grinned. "You know the answer to that question. The last time you made me sit through one of your movie marathons. But really, I can't stay long. I just wanted to stop by and make sure you were okay. That you didn't need anything."

'I need you,' she thought and wanted to say, but answered instead: "I need you to come in and eat the dinner I saved you. Seriously, you look like you've lost all the weight I've gained."

She had said the last part jokingly, but was truly concerned. In the time she'd known him, he'd never really had any extra meat on his bones, but she was shocked by how thin he was when he returned. Since the first couple of accidental dinner dates, she'd made a point of including him in her dinner plans. Not that it helped much. Most of the time he just pushed his food around and watched her eat.

"Okay, you win. But I'm not going to stay long. I don't want to keep you up too late. You need your sleep."

"Don't worry. I'll get it. Or did you forget that tomorrow is Saturday?"

She started the microwave and handed him a Corona. "I would think that you had enough of that," she said, indicating the beer.

He shrugged in response, pushing the lime into the neck of the bottle. "I've acquired a few tastes from my time down there." 'Isn't that the biggest understatement of all time.' He wasn't sure when he told her that he'd developed a taste for the beer or when she had started keeping some on hand for him. It had just happened. Just like his daily trips to her home after work had just happened.

Kate sat at the table and watched him eat, chatting almost mindlessly. Their conversations were usually the same, not quite small talk, but just a step above. He had finished eating quite some time ago, but they still sat at the table. It was if they knew that if they got up, then the night was over.

"Tomorrow, I'm going shopping for the nursery. Did you want to come with me?"

"I'm not sure if I can… you mean, you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind. Actually, I could use the help. There's so much that still needs to be done. The furniture's probably the easy part. Then there's clothes and blankets and diapers and… Jack, how am I ever going to be ready?"

"Don't worry, Kate. It'll get done. I'll help. I don't know how much help I'll be, but I'll help."

"I don't know. When I think about it, it's all so overwhelming. This baby will be here in just over a month and he doesn't have a bed, blankets, a car seat to come home from the hospital. He doesn't even have a name. What kind of mother am I going to be if I can't even give my baby a name? I don't know if I can do this."

Jack reached across the table and covered her hand with his. He didn't know what to say. She was actually opening up to him for the first time since he came home and he didn't know what to say.

"Kate," he squeezed her hand gently. "You can do this and you're going to be a great mother."

"You don't know that, Jack. If I don't know, you don't know. You can't know."

"I can. I do. I know you're a great person and you're kind and caring and loving, even to people who don't deserve it, like me." She smiled and he continued: "Our son is going to be the luckiest baby born because he is going to have you. Okay? So enough of this worrying. Tomorrow we'll go shopping, together. I'm sure you'll feel better without all this hanging over your head. Okay?"

"Okay."

Jack glanced at his watch. "Wow, it's almost eleven. I should get going. We've got a pretty big day tomorrow. What time do you want me to come by?"

"Stay." 'I can't believe I just said that.' Kate wanted to take the word back as soon as it was spoken, but couldn't. It hung in the silence between them.

"Kate, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Please. I just… I'll sleep better with you beside me. Just for tonight, Jack." She didn't know what had pushed her to ask, but now she was begging him, all dignity and distance forgotten.

He wanted to stay and he didn't want to stay. Spending the night meant complications. The complications she knew about and the big one that she didn't. He searched his mind for the right words to let her down. He looked in her eyes and knew that he couldn't.

"Alright, Kate. Just for tonight."

'Now what?' she thought to herself. 'He's staying, so should we just go to bed or stay up and keep talking for a bit?' She didn't want to talk anymore. She felt exposed after taking the leap and letting him see some of what was inside her. Now she didn't know how to cover it up.

As if sensing her discomfort, Jack stood up and held his hand out to her. "Come on, you're tired. We both are."

She took his outstretched hand and let him lead her to her bedroom. Once in the room, she stood awkwardly next to the bed, unsure how to proceed. She usually slept in just a tank-top and underwear, but that hardly seemed appropriate this night. And she knew that he usually slept naked, or in just his boxers. 'This was a bad idea.'

Jack sensed her discomfort. He was pretty sure what she was thinking too. "I'm just going to hang my things up in the bathroom. They won't look too bad tomorrow then."

He closed the door giving Kate some privacy to shed her excess clothing and hide under the covers. She knew they would stop by his place tomorrow so he could change, but was grateful for the white lie all the same. He returned after a few minutes, much longer than he needed. She tried not to look at his chest as he crossed to the bed, tried not to look for new scars since she had last seen him, tried not to admire the form illuminated by the dim light from the window. She tried, but had to admit that she didn't try very hard.

And then he was next to her, lying face up as she was, not touching her at all. There were only inches between them, but it felt like miles, or months. Tears welled in her eyes as she recognized the damage their relationship had suffered and realized that the damage might never be repaired. And then his fingers found hers and a tear escaped, followed by a sniffle. The bed shifted and his face was near hers. She turned away.

"Hey, Kate, are you okay?" He turned her face back to him. "Don't cry, please."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just… missed you so much. And I was so afraid that I would never see you again. And… I'm still afraid. Please just hold me."

Jack pulled her close, pillowing her head against his shoulder, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Eyes closed, he whispered words of comfort, his lips brushing slightly against her cheek. She fell asleep and he continued to hold her, wondering at how right it felt to have her in his arms again. Eventually, he fell asleep as well.

By three o'clock, he couldn't wait any longer. He had been awake for almost an hour now. His addiction demanded his attention and he had put it off for some time, but knew he couldn't wait much longer. He knew he couldn't sleep and he knew he couldn't make it till the morning. Even if he could, it wouldn't matter. What would he do then? 'Hey Kate, why don't you make us some coffee while I go shoot up in the car?' He definitely couldn't wait until the morning.

Slowly, he drew his arms from her sleeping form, careful not to disturb her. Leaving the bed, he realized the reality of his attire. 'Can't quite go to the car in my underwear, now can I? The neighbours won't really appreciate that.' Quietly, he moved to the bathroom, grabbed his pants and left the room. He pulled them on in the foyer and left the house, grabbing his keys as he went.

'Why did I agree to stay?' Jack had solved the late night, shaky, freeway drives by using before he came to Kate's. It had been working well enough, but he hadn't planned on this. 'I don't know how I'm going to handle this,' he admitted to himself. A quick tug on the tourniquet and a vein obliged him by popping up. Slowly, he inserted the needle and pushed the drugs into his arm, waiting for the rush to overtake him.

After the rush faded, he eyed his surroundings. The reality of his current lifestyle hit him full force. He was hiding in his car, doing drugs, while the woman pregnant with his child lay sleeping in bed, completely unaware of what he was bringing into her life. He couldn't bring this into her life. He had already brought this into her life. This and all the other dangers that were apart of his life were once again linked with hers. This was why he left her the first time. This was why he wouldn't have come back. It had nothing to do with love. Actually, it had everything to do with love. He loved her too much to ruin her life. But now it was too late. He didn't have the strength to leave her again. If she asked him to, he would leave. But he needed her. He needed the hope that this baby has given him. He truly needed them both if he was going to kick this habit. And he was. He just needed to find the right time. And this wasn't it. He would sort out the Salazar's first and then the heroin. With the decision firm in his mind, he returned to her bedroom.

Jack climbed silently into bed, trying not too move any more than necessary.

"Where did you go? I heard the door close." Kate asked in a sleep-filled voice.

"Nowhere, sweetheart. I just checked to make sure that the car was locked."

Jack apologized mentally for the lie. Rolling on his side, he pressed his chest against her back, laying a protective hand on her abdomen. He pressed a kiss against her ear and whispered: "Go back to sleep. I'm right here."

Kate closed her eyes in response, but didn't fall back asleep for a long time. She'd always been a light sleeper, even more so since she'd become pregnant. She heard him when he left and waited almost a half hour before he returned. She knew he was lying, but didn't know why. She wasn't entirely certain that she wanted to know.


	3. Chapter 3

Complications, chapter 3

"Which one do you like better… the light or dark wood? Or, do you think the one at the first store was nicer?"

Jack looked at the two cribs Kate had indicated. He couldn't even begin to picture the one at the first store. This was, after all, their third stop and they hadn't really purchased anything. There were just so many choices and so many little details that he was starting to feel as overwhelmed as Kate had the night before. He didn't know how to tell her that he didn't care if she chose the light or the dark, just as long as she chose something.

"Hold on for a minute, Kate. I have an idea."

He walked outside the store to get better reception. Dialling the number from memory, he waited for Kim to answer, breathing a sigh of relief when she answered after the third ring.

"Hey, Kim. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, Dad. I was just getting ready to have some lunch. What's up?"

"Well, I need your help. Actually, Kate needs your help. No, we both need your help."

"What's going on, Dad? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Jack quickly answered, noting the concern in her voice. "I need a favour. I'm supposed to be helping Kate shop for the nursery and I've got to get to the office in the next hour or so and I don't want to leave her to do it all herself. And I've got to admit, I'm not much help."

Kim smiled, picturing her Dad, 'the' Jack Bauer in one of those cute, frilly baby stores. 'At least he's trying.' "Okay, Dad. I get it. Where can I meet you?"

"We'll wait here for you. We're at, uh, Petit Tresor on North Robertson. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I don't mind. Actually, it sounds like fun. I wasn't doing anything today anyway. I'll see you in a bit."

"Thanks, Kim."

"So, you weren't doing anything. Thanks." Kim replaced the receiver and turned at Chase's comment.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea to keep this from my Dad. Would you rather I told him exactly what I was doing?" She answered sharply.

"Easy, Kim. I was just joking. You don't have to get so defensive."

She looked at her feet, contrite. "Sorry. I didn't mean to fly off the handle like that. I told you, I'm just not that comfortable lying to him. I didn't mean to yell."

He stepped closer, putting his hands on her shoulders. When she didn't look up, he tilted her chin up until their eyes met. "It's okay. So, I guess you have to go, huh?"

She nodded silently in response. Her eyes shifted their focus to his lips. Then, she reached up to meet him in a kiss.

"I guess this is the end of our afternoon, huh?" She nodded again. "Well, give me a call later then." With that, he left, leaving her to quickly change her clothes and follow soon after.

"Who was that?" Kate asked as he returned, placing the phone in his pocket.

Smiling, he answered: "Our saviour." Seeing the confusion evident on her face, he continued: "Kim. She's coming to help."

"Jack, you didn't have to bother her. You can go. I know you're not enjoying this and I'll just take a cab when I'm finished."

"Kate, it's not that."

She raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Okay, I'll admit it. This isn't exactly the ideal way I'd spend my Saturday afternoon. But let's be honest. I'm not really helping you. I would've just walked into the first store, stood at the counter and gave the salesperson a list for her to fill at her discretion. I don't really care what the crib looks like, as long as we have one for our son. And, you don't want to make the wrong choices and I can't give you the reassurance that you're not. It's too much for you to do on your own, but I'm not the right person to help. Kim will be much better at this. Please don't be disappointed."

"I'm not disappointed, Jack. Well, I am a little, but until yesterday I thought I was doing this on my own. So, where am I meeting Kim?"

"She's meeting us here. You're not getting rid of me that easily. I'm hanging around long enough to make sure that my son gets at least one baseball glove. Who knows what else you girls are going to end up with?"

Kim arrived about a half hour later. Kate already had a corner of the store commandeered for her eventual purchases. The store promised they would deliver everything on Monday, but she wanted to see the progress she was slowly making. The two women started holding up and comparing blankets and outfits almost immediately. Jack interrupted long enough to make plans to meet the two of them at Kate's for dinner and then left for CTU.

Several hours later, the two emerged from the store, laden with several bags that they just had to bring home to show Jack.

"Where's your car, Kim?"

"It's just up a couple of blocks and around the corner." Kim was about to head up the street when she remembered that Kate was nearly 8 months pregnant and had already been on her feet for most of the day. "Here," she placed the bags she carried on the sidewalk next to Kate. "You watch these and I'll bring the car to you."

"You don't mind?"

"No, actually, I wasn't looking forward to carrying them all the way to the car either. I'll be right back."

Kate watched until Kim disappeared from view and then turned to admire the window display on the storefront. Idly, she rubbed at the small of her back, the pain evidence of how long it had been since she last spent this much time on her feet. She heard a car come to a stop behind her and turned, only to be shoved against the glass, a gun held to her face.

The man's clothing, and the BMW he pulled up in, told her that he wasn't just a mugger or something common like that. He grabbed the back of her neck and shoved her towards the car. His gun dug into her hip, shielded by his jacket from the traffic on the busy street.

"Get in. Don't make a sound and you won't get hurt."

She tried to look around for Kim, but couldn't find her before being shoved into the back seat of the car. Her kidnapper sat beside her and they sped away.

"Hector will be very pleased to see you, Miss Warner."

A/N: I didn't mean to leave everyone hanging like this, but it seemed an appropriate, almost 24ish, way to take a break until I could finish proofing and posting the rest. Don't worry, the rest will be coming soon. In the meantime, please r&r. Reviews make me type faster:)


	4. Chapter 4

Complications, chapter 4

Kim pulled around the corner just in time to see Kate forced into the backseat of the car. The initial shock of the situation froze her and she sat, half a block away, and watched the car pull away. Finally, her instincts kicked in, and she slid into traffic, keeping behind to avoid being spotted. Keeping her focus on the silver sedan ahead of her, she dug in her purse for her cell phone.

"Bauer."

"Dad, it's Kim."

Jack detected the fear and urgency in her voice. "What's wrong, Kim?"

"It's Kate. Someone has her."

"What do you mean someone has her?" Jack was struggling to not yell at his daughter.

"I was driving and I saw this guy shove her in the backseat of a car. They took off and I'm following them right now."

Jack dropped into his chair, heart hammering in his chest, blood pounding in his head. "Wait a minute, Kim. You were with her. Why did you leave her?"

"I just went to get the car, Dad. I didn't think anything would happen."

"Sorry sweetheart. I know you didn't. I didn't think so either. Did you say that you're following them?"

"Yeah, they're about a half a block ahead of me."

Jack looked skyward, as if asking for divine intervention. "Please, Kim, be careful. You need to drop back a bit. They might spot you. Where are you now?"

Kim glanced at the street signs as she drove through the intersection. "Um, we just turned on West Beverly, heading west."

"Okay, hold on." Putting Kim on hold, Jack rang Tony's extension.

"Almeida."

"Tony, it's Jack. We've got a problem."

Tony was surprised at the seriousness of Jack's tone. As far as he knew, there wasn't much going on at CTU, and if there was something brewing, he hoped that, as director he would at least have an inkling of what was coming. "What's going on, Jack."

"It's complicated. Come to my office and bring Chloe with you if you see her."

"She's not in today, Jack."

Exasperated, he yelled in response: "Well, bring someone who's half-competent with the satellite." Taking a deep breath, he picked Kim's line up. "Kim honey, are you still on West Beverly?"

"Yeah, Dad."

"Okay, good. What kind of car are they driving?"

"It's a silver BMW. I didn't get close enough to make out the plates, or what type, but I think it's a five series."

"Alright. Now what's the most recent intersection you've passed?"

"Um, Doheny."

"Okay, you're doing great. Just keep far enough awayso they can't see you, but you can see them. Tony's here, just hold on while I get him up to date."

Tony walked in at the end of their conversation, Adam Kauffman trailing behind. "What's going on, Jack?"

"I think the Salazars have started their retaliation. Kim just saw someone grab Kate and shove her in the back of a silver BMW 5 series. She's tailing them on West Beverly. Adam, I need you to get satellite up so we can track them. Tony, can you stay on the line with Kim?"

"Yeah, sure. Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" Jack turned his attention back to the phone he was holding, putting it in the cradle, activating the speaker. "Kim, I'm coming now. Just keep talking to Tony and he'll relay your position to me, okay? Adam's going to get satellite up and running to back you up."

"Okay, Dad. Shit! They just turned on Oakhurst. I'm too far over. Wait, okay, I made it."

"Kim, it's Tony. What direction did you turn on Oakhurst?"

"Right. Left on Alden."

"Don't get too close. Adam, do you have them on satellite yet?"

"Not yet, Tony. But, it's getting there."

"Right on Palm," Kim yelled over their voices.

Jack stopped at the doorway. He didn't like the way the chase was sounding. "Kim, I think they might have spotted you. Keep back. Don't get caught."

"Left on Third St."

"Adam, do you have them on satellite yet?" Jack yelled, his instincts telling him they were in trouble.

"I've got the area, but there are a lot of cars. Do you know how hard it is to find a silver car in that sea of cars?"

"Adam," Kim yelled. "Do you know how hard it is to follow one? Find her." Kim paused as she drove past the third intersection, accelerating slightly. "I can't see them. Dad, I can't see them any more. They didn't turn, but they're not up ahead."

Jack leaned against the door frame. "Are you sure, Kim?"

Kim pushed the sedan harder, quickly weaving through the traffic. After several minutes, she admitted defeat. "I'm sorry Dad. They're not here."

"Alright Kim," Tony interrupted the silence. "Come in to CTU."

"No, Tony. I'm going to keep driving around to see if I can spot them."

"Adam will find them with the satellite imagery quicker than you can by just driving around randomly. Besides, if they spotted you earlier, they'll be watching for you now."

"Tony's right, Kim," Jack interjected. "Come back here. You can help us more here than out there."

Kate was shoved forcibly into a windowless room. She shook the hair from her face, her eyes adjusting to the sudden light after having had the hood removed. She struggled uselessly against the restraints binding her hands behind her back. Giving up after a minute, she took in her surroundings. The room she was standing in looked like an old office. There was a desk in one corner and two rusty filing cabinets in another, a worn chair next to them. Otherwise, the room was empty and the layer of dust covering everything indicated that it hadn't been in use for some time.

She moved to the wall facing the door. The 'slight' pain in her lower back had increased and she eyed the chair, wondering if it would help ease the pain. She quickly dismissed it. The chair might be more comfortable, but she would never be able to get up from it unassisted without her hands freed. 'I'm not even sure I could sit in it without the use of my hands.' Shifting her weight, she rested her upper back against the wall, trying to find some comfort in her uncomfortable position.

She murmured aloud: "Okay, Jack. We're ready when you are."


	5. Chapter 5

Complications, chapter 5

Jack stood anchored in the doorway to his office, caught in the war between his body's need for action and his brain's need for reason. He wanted to follow through on his original plan and go to the last place Kate had been seen. But the logical part of him knew that wasn't necessarily the quickest way to find her.

Tony took control, sensing Jack's indecision. "Adam, go to your station and keep working on the satellite imagery. Go right back to the beginning if you have to and track her from there. And, call Chloe in to help you," Tony called after him before turning to Jack. "Okay, Jack. What's going on here? Are you sure this has something to do with Ramon?"

"It has to Tony. Why else would someone take her?" Jack answered. Shaking his head, he continued: "I should've known this could happen. I knew I was putting her at risk by being near her, but I was just worried that they would do something to me and she would get caught up in the middle. I never thought they would go after her directly."

"Okay, so it's most likely the Salazar's. Do you think Hector would come here, or do you think he sent someone to take care of this for him?"

"He's probably here. The only person he might trust with this would be Eduardo, Eduardo de Leon."

"I'll get someone to work both of them up. We'll see if we can track them from when they entered the country."

"Okay, let me know as soon as you find something."

"Where are you going?"

"I've still got a couple of contacts in the Salazar organization here. I'm going to see what I can find out there."

Jack was crossing the main floor of CTU when Michelle stopped him. "Jack, I've got a call for you on line 2."

He walked to her station, taking the phone from her. "Bauer."

"Hi, Jack. Long time, heh?"

"Hector." Jack motioned for Michelle to set up a trace. "What do you want?"

"Jack, you disappoint me. It's not what I want, but _who_ I have. And _who_ I want." Hector paused, giving his words time to sink in, then continued: "Go to a computer and pull up the IP address 257.211.16.5."

Jack cursed inwardly as he missed a couple of keystrokes and then the page materialized before him.

"You're looking at a live feed, Jack. As you can see, she hasn't been harmed. Yet. Can you say the same for my brother?"

"Hector, you son of a bitch," Jack's voice was deceptively calm. The screen before him held a grainy, overhead view of a small room. Kate stood against a wall, her eyes closed and head tilted so she faced the camera. "I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna rip your heart out and kill you. I'm gonna…"

"Jack, Jack, enough of that. You're not gonna do any of that. Your turning this into some great big drama when it doesn't have to be. It's very simple. I have your woman. You have my brother. A simple switch and we can both go our separate ways, no harm done."

"How do I know that she really is okay? How do I know I'm watching a live feed and not a tape?"

"Come on, Jack. I know that you know that we haven't had her long enough to tape her and then kill her. You're just trying to keep me talking so you can trace the call. It's not going to work. But, keep watching."

Jack saw the door open to the room where Kate was standing. She pushed herself from the wall at Hector's entrance so all he could see was the top of her head.

"Miss Warner, it's so nice to make your acquaintance." Jack watched as Hector raised his gun to Kate's chest, his other hand still holding the phone to his ear.

"Hector!"

Kate heard Jack's growl through the phone held to her captor's ear. "Jack!"

The desperation in Kate's voice ripped through the center of his being. His helplessness raged through him like a wild bull.

In sharp contrast, Hector continued his casual conversation. "Now, Miss Warner. Kate.You don't mind if I call you Kate, do you?" She stared at him in mute defiance. "Kate it is. So Kate, Jack here doesn't believe that the view he is watching is live. That's right, he can see us." Pointing with his gun to the overhead light fixture, he continued: "Look up there, Kate. Wave hi to Jack."

Kate looked at the ceiling, not seeing anything besides the light fixture to tell her where the camera was located. Hector continued to hold the phone to his ear, waving with his gun hand at Jack. He returned his focus to Kate, levelling the gun back at her chest.

"Now, Jack," he continued. The casual tone of his earlier conversation was replaced with one of severity and authority. "I want my brother back. You have thirty minutes to make the necessary arrangements and then I will call you back."

"I can't make that kind of decision, Hector. You know that. I don't have that kind of authority."

"I don't believe that, Jack. If you can't do it, I'm sure you can get to the people that can. Make it happen, Jack. You're little lady seems real nice. I'd hate to have to hurt her."

Hector terminated the call before Jack could respond to the threat rendered against Kate. That, along with everything else, served to emphasize Jack's feelings of powerlessness. He needed to gain control of the situation. He couldn't believe it had gotten so far out of his control. 'It's my fault. I wasn't prepared for this. I hadn't even imagined this could happen. How could I not imagine this could happen.'

Jack's mental tirade against himself was interrupted as he refocused his attention on the monitor before him. Hector had yet to leave the room and was still holding the gun, although it was lowered some. It appeared as though they were exchanging words, but there wasn't any sound to accompany the image before him.

"Kate, just sit tight," he mumbled to himself. "Don't argue with him." He knew she would argue. He knew she wouldn't continue to sit in silence as she had been. "Just don't push him too far."

He continued to watch, waiting for Hector to leave the room, for him to put his gun away. After another minute, he finally holstered his weapon. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. He knew he should leave, but couldn't seem to pull himself away from the screen before him. He realized that Michelle stood awkwardly at his side. 'She probably needs her desk back.'

"Uh, Michelle, I need you to make sure that someone keeps an eye on Kate at all times. And send this up to my computer too."

He glanced at her, seeing her nod in agreement. Then her brow creased to a frown and he turned back to the monitor.

The exchange between Hector and Kate had grown more heated. Kate's posture seemed more defiant and Hector's gestures more insistent. Then suddenly, while Jack looked on, Hector grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her forcibly back against the wall. Her head snapped back and Jack caught a glimpse of the pain and fear that had crossed her features.

His body was rigid with the anger flowing through it. He held the edges of the desk with a white-knuckled grip that threatened to damage a lesser material. Jaw clenched, he seethed while Hector continued to hold Kate against the wall, levelling countless threats against her. Threats unheard by Jack and imagined, most likely, to be much worse than they actually were. Finally, he released her and left the room. Kate's shoulders and head slumped forward, but she remained standing against the wall. Her hair hung like a curtain across her face.

Jack eased his grip on the desktop, dragging his gaze from Kate's dejected form. He took a moment to gather himself. In that moment, he felt Michelle's soft hand rest lightly on his forearm.

"Jack," she spoke softly. "She's okay. She's not hurt."

"I know!" He snapped before she could continue. "Adam! Wait, I already know. You didn't get a trace on his cell phone. He wouldn't have talked that long if there was a chance. Keep working on the satellite. She's not far from where Kim last seen them. Find her!"

He didn't wait for Adam to answer, but stormed up the stairs to his office. He closed the door and dimmed the glass before dropping in the chair at his desk. His window into Kate's world was already up on his monitor; she still hadn't moved from her earlier position. He covered his face with hands that were shaking and cursed at himself. His hands were shaking, his stomach was clenching and he was sweating profusely. He didn't know if his physical symptoms were an indication that he was in the early stages of withdrawal or a reaction to the terror he felt for Kate and his son. He didn't have time for either.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I should have the next couple chapters up in the next day or so.


	6. Chapter 6

Complications, chapter 6

Kate continued to stand, slumped against the wall, long after Hector left. Tears brimmed in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She really wanted to drop to the floor, curl up and bawl like a baby. She couldn't. Jack could see her. She knew he was already worried about them. 'Who am I kidding? _I'm _worried about us.' She didn't want him to be any more worried than he already was. If he knew how desperate she felt; how her back throbbed and her arms ached; if he heard the threats that Hector had levelled at her and her unborn child, he wouldn't be able to think straight. Like she couldn't. She needed him to be focused. She needed him to be Jack. She would worry for both of them.

Tony knocked softly on the door to Jack's office. Assuming the muffled grunt he heard from the other side of the door meant he could enter, he did. Jack was seated at his desk, papers strewn haphazardly around him. He barely acknowledged his entrance before turning his attention back to his computer.

"Chloe just called. She'll be here in about half an hour."

"Good. It's about time."

"That's what I said." A slight grin appeared on Tony's face. "She told me that since she was coming in to work almost thirty-six hours early, I should be happy that she called as soon as she did. Where did you ever dig her up?"

"I know what you're saying Tony, but she's good. And we need her. I need her, especially today."

Tony paced the width of Jack's office. "Alright Jack. What are we going to do next? Adam's got nothing on the satellite and even though Chloe's good, she's not that much better than him. I don't think there's anything there. Did you call the President's office?"

"No, it's a waste of time. He's not going to agree to an exchange. We both know that."

"Yeah, you're right, but we should contact the prison. Maybe this is a distraction while they prepare to break Ramon out the old-fashioned way. They should increase his security, at least."

In Jack's silence, Tony continued: "So what's next? Hector is going to be calling soon. What are you going to tell him?"

"I'm just going to tell him I need more time. He's a smart man. He knows I can't get anything done in that little bit of time. He's not expecting me to have everything arranged that quickly."

Jack turned back to his computer, almost in dismissal. Tony realized then that Jack had been dismissive for most of their conversation. He was focused on the computer more than any ideas or questions Tony had. His pacing had brought him alongside Jack's desk and he glanced at the screen then. Contrary to his original thoughts, Jack wasn't watching the video of Kate. The video was up, but in a smaller window on the monitor. The remainder of the view was filled with blueprints.

"What are you looking at, Jack?"

"Don't worry about it, Tony?"

Jack's evasive retort pushed Tony to investigate further. That, and that Jack didn't want his help with whatever he was working on. He moved behind the desk, manoeuvring to control the keyboard.

"What building is this?" In Jack's silence, he worked through the pages until he found the answer to his question. "This is the prison that's holding Ramon. Jack, you're not thinking about doing what I think you are, are you?"

"Just stay out of this, Tony. Don't worry about me. Just find Kate."

"Jack, you can't break into a federal prison. You can't break Ramon out. You'll go to prison for the rest of your life."

"Tony, don't worry about me. As far as you're concerned, I'm not going to do anything. Just stay out of this."

"I'm not going to do that, Jack. I'm not going to let you throw your life away like that. You spent over six months putting that asshole in prison and now you're just going to free him. You're going to free him so you can spend the rest of your life in prison. 'Cause that's what's going to happen, Jack. You'll be in prison and Kate and Kim and your son will have to spend the rest of their lives visiting you behind bars. Is that what you want?"

Jack jumped up from his chair, shoving Tony up against the glass wall, his forearm pressed against Tony, just below his neck, threatening.

"What I want, Tony, is for Kate and my son to be safe. Got it? 'Cause I'm not going to let anything happen to them. I'm not going to let this happen again. So what if Ramon goes free? I only put him away for the information he could give us and he's not giving us anything. His drug empire will continue to grow and I'll have a job, but I won't have Kate or our baby. I'm sorry Tony, but if all I have to do is free some scumbag and spend the rest of my life in prison to make sure that they're okay, then I'm going to do it. And if I have to hurt you to keep you from interfering, I will. I'm not going to sacrifice Kate and our baby."

Tony let Jack continue to restrain him, even though he knew he had enough leverage to throw him.

"Jack, what's really going on here? We've had less than an hour to work on this and you've already jumped to a worst-case solution. We still have options here. You're just not thinking clearly and it's not like you. You haven't called the President. With his help, we could at least give the appearance of complying with Hector. Just give us a chance."

They stared at one another for a moment before Jack looked away and stepped back. Releasing Tony from the hold, he mumbled an apology, staring at the ground.

"Look, Jack, I can't pretend to know what you're feeling. I don't know what I would do if someone was holding Michelle. And I don't have the history that you have. But, I know we have a good crew here. Just hold off on doing anything rash. Hell, if it comes down to the wire, I'll help you break Ramon out. Let's just not go there yet."

Jack felt a new appreciation for this man who'd become a friend over the years. The friend who was straightening the shirt that he had just messed. The friend who had just offered to sacrifice his life after he had threatened it. He didn't deserve him. He didn't deserve any of them.

"Thanks, Tony. But you're right. Let's hope it doesn't come to that. So, what do you think we should do next? Call the President?"

Jack was unused to following someone else's lead. He didn't like making decisions based on someone else's opinion. In his experience, his own instincts tended to yield the best results. But today he needed that alternative view and was thankful to have Tony provide it for him. Tony had been right. He had jumped to a plan of desperation. He should know better than that. But his need and fear were interfering with his ability to think clearly. His first priority was to end this situation, but his second priority was to end it as quickly as possible. He needed to make sure that his desire for a quick resolution didn't overly influence his decisions.

Before Tony could answer Jack's question, Michelle rang into the office. "Jack, line 4. It's Hector."

Jack met Tony's eyes, took a deep, steadying breath and picked up the phone call.

"Hector, I have still have time left. You called too soon."

"You've had plenty of time," came Hector's quick answer.

"No, I haven't. I need more time. I don't have everything set yet."

"What do you mean you don't have everything set? Are you giving me my brother or not?"

"I'm working on it. But it takes time. I told you that I don't have the authority to do this on my own. I need to work with a couple of agencies to make this happen. That takes time."

"You need more time, Jack." Hector's voice was showing his increased agitation. "Let's just see what your Kate thinks about giving you more time."

Jack maximized the window showing the streaming video of Kate just as Hector stormed into the small room. He watched Kate straighten as Hector approached.

"Jack thinks you haven't been here long enough." Hector stood just inches away from Kate. "What do you think about that?"

"I told you that you were wasting your time with me." Jack could barely hear Kate's response through the phone, but still managed make out her words clearly enough.

"What do you say about that, Jack? Are you wasting my time because you don't care what happens to her?"

Jack's stomach clenched and this time he knew it had nothing to do with his addiction. "Hector, you know that isn't true. You know that I care about her."

"You say you care, Jack. But you left her to put my brother away. I think she's right. You don't care about her, or at least not enough to trade my brother for her."

"Hector, that's not true." Jack controlled the panic churning inside him. "She's going to be the mother of my child. My son, Hector. Do you think I would sacrifice my only son just to keep Ramon in prison? You know I wouldn't do that. I'm doing everything I can. Just give me a little more time."

Jack waited in silence for Hector to answer his plea. Watching the monitor, he knew he hadn't calmed Hector's initial agitation. His aggressive stance hadn't relaxed and his harsh breathing hadn't slowed. A full minute passed before Hector answered.

"Alright Jack. I'll give you more time. You have thirty minutes. Think about how Kate will be spending those minutes."

Hector terminated the call with a threat again. Jack watched him pocket the phone and then, without warning, he grabbed a handful of hair, yanking Kate's head back and dragging her up against him. Hector held her close to him for a minute before throwing her against the far wall. She slammed against the wall before sliding to the floor in a heap. Jack was forced to watch as Hector moved to stand over her. He continued to watch, powerless, as Hector reared back, kicking Kate in the back, just below her ribcage. Nausea washed over him as he watched her silent screams of pain.

Jack threw the phone still gripped tightly in his right hand at the wall opposite him, shattering it upon impact. The loose papers on his desk were the next victim of his rage. With a vicious swipe of both arms, the remainder of the contents of his desk landed on the floor.

Tony, silent and motionless until that moment, interrupted his tirade, grasping his arms before they destroyed anything else. "This isn't helping her, Jack."

"You're right. Nothing else I've done so far today has helped her either. That's going to change."

A/N: Thanks to my loyal reviewers. Please keep 'em coming. I bumped the rating on this chapter and the rest of the story. I think it's more appropriate, but let me know if I'm still off. Sorry it's only 1 chpt this time, but I'm re-working the next chpt and it's not quite ready to post.


	7. Chapter 7

Complications, chapter 7

_A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get this last chapter up. I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for all the encouragement so far. Happy holidays!_

Kate screamed in agony as Hector's booted foot connected with her back. The moment her head had connected with the wall, tears had sprung to her eyes and they flowed freely now. Choking sobs replaced her scream as the initial shock of the pain waned. Hector's boots moved before her, stopping in front of her face.

"No. No. Please don't. Please." She barely managed the words between gasps of breath.

He tapped his foot against her chin, prodding her to look up at him. "You better hope that Jack doesn't need any more encouragement to move quickly. I really don't want to have to give it to him. But, make no mistake, I will do what I have to do."

He stepped over her and she strained to watch his footsteps as he left the room. The door closed behind him and it was then that she realized that he wasn't going to punish her any further. Her mind accepted the true precariousness of her situation and her body started to quake in fear. The man holding her had no morals. There were no lines he wouldn't cross.

Taking slow, deep breaths, she fought the waves of nausea rolling over her, fighting to control her body's response to the pain and fear that seemed to grow more intense, rather than ease with time. The general throbbing along the right side of her body was superseded by the sharp, stabbing pain from her back. The discomfort of having her arms tied behind her seemed inconsequent in comparison. But, because of this, she couldn't move and was forced to continue lying on her side, almost facedown on the dirty, tile floor.

Fresh tears welled in her eyes. Tears of frustration and despair. 'Jack, please,' she prayed. 'Please help us. Please save us. Please get us out of here.'

Suddenly, the pain in her back strengthened and radiated outward, ripping around and through her abdomen. She gritted her teeth against its intensity, holding her breath until it passed.

"This can't be happening," she mumbled to herself. "I know you don't want to be here any more than I do, little man. But this isn't how you get out. You need to wait for your Dad, okay?"

Kate closed her eyes and prayed to every god she could pray to, in every language that she could pray. Then she remembered the camera and twisted awkwardly so she faced the ceiling light where she assumed it was located. She didn't know if the people watching could hear her as well, but hoped they could read her lips if they couldn't.

"Jack!" she yelled at the ceiling. "Hurry! I need you now! Please hurry!"

Her prayers and pleas said, she relaxed her body, resting her head back against the floor. There was nothing left for her to do, but wait. She just hoped that the wait didn't prove to be too long.

Michelle had remained on the other line throughout Hector's conversation with Jack. Once the call ended, she buzzed Adam at his station. "Did you get anything more this time?"

"No, the signal's scrambled. I can keep working on it, but I think it's a waste of time."

"Nothing is a waste of time," Michelle snapped. "We need to make sure that we've done every…" Her voice broke as she watched Hector kick Kate in the back.

"Michelle?" Adam interrupted the silence when she didn't continue.

"We need to get her out of there."

"I know that Michelle. I'm not an insensitive prick who has something better to do. I'm just saying that tracing the calls isn't going to work, no matter how long I work on it. I think I might have a trace of something through the IP address though. I just think my time would be better spent working on that."

Michelle was still focused on Kate. Hector had just left the room, ending his abuse, for the time being. Coming back to the phone conversation, she realized that Adam was silent on the other end of the line. "I'm sorry, Adam. What did you just say?"

"I think I might make better progress through the IP address. I've got a trace of something, so far. I don't think Hector, or any of his people, know enough to completely disguise their location while doing a live broadcast for such a long time. I think we need to focus on this."

"Alright, work on that. And send what you have so far to the station next to mine. I'll do what I can to help you from there."

Michelle turned the monitor to face the next work station and set that station up to receive the information from Adam's computer.

"Michelle!" Jack roared her name as her raced down the stairs to her work station. Tony followed closely behind. "Is she okay? What's going on?"

Confused, she backed away as the two men crowded around her monitor. Jack leaned in so close to the screen that she thought he might try to climb inside to be next to Kate. She didn't know what he was looking for or what she might have missed. 'Maybe there had been a clue to their location and I didn't catch it?'

Tony turned to her before she could voice her questions. "Jack's computer went out after Hector kicked Kate. What happened next? We didn't see anything after that."

"Nothing, really." Michelle answered and then realized what Jack was looking for. He didn't know if Kate had been hurt further, if she was conscious, if she was still breathing. She laid a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder, but looked at Tony as she continued. "She's conscious. Hector didn't hurt her anymore than what you saw. I think he spoke to her because he turned her face to him."

She didn't add that he had done so with his boot. That moment had unsettled her more than the kick had. She hadn't anticipated him hurting her. Until that moment, she hadn't believed that Hector would physically harm Kate. She had believed that her condition would serve as protection. But when he had touched his foot to her chin, she really thought that he might be lining her up for another good boot.

Her hand shook as she removed it from Jack's shoulder and she crossed her arms in an effort to disguise the trembling. "She watched him leave, Jack. I saw that clearly."

Jack relaxed slightly. Because of Michelle's reassurances and because he had already seen Kate move. He could tell she was breathing almost immediately and then he had noticed her stiffen. He prayed inwardly that her injuries were just superficial and that other than the pain, everything was okay. Either way, he couldn't stress about something that was completely out of his control. He needed to focus on getting her out of there and out of there quickly.

He was about to return to his office when Kate started to move more forcefully. She somehow managed to face the ceiling and he knew that she had just yelled his name. He didn't know what followed after, but he knew that he had better have a concrete plan in place for Hector's next phone call.

_Chapter 8 is coming soon! Please R&R. Reviews make me type faster:)_


	8. Chapter 8

Complications, chapter 8

Tracking down the President was never an easy feat, but Jack was thankful that he managed to get by the usual roadblocks and had just heard the friendly, female voice ask him to 'please hold for President Palmer.'

"Jack, I trust this is important." David Palmer's authority was clear even through the phone lines. He wasn't in a particularly good mood either, considering he had been interrupted on one of his rare, open Saturday afternoons.

"It is, sir. And I'm sorry to have bothered you, but there's a situation here and I need your help securing the release of Ramon Salazar."

"What are you talking about, Jack? Why would I release him? More importantly, why do you want him released?"

"It's a long story, sir."

"Give me the short version of it." David didn't know the details of the case against Salazar, but he knew that Jack had been undercover for a long time before bringing him in and couldn't understand why he would want him freed.

"Ramon's brother, Hector, is demanding his release in exchange for a prisoner."

"Jack, you know the United States' position on this. You didn't need to call me. You already know that the answer is no."

"I know, sir. I don't intend to release him. But I do need to buy time so we can locate Hector. And, I might need to schedule an exchange to bring him out of hiding if we can't find him before then."

David could hear the lack of confidence in Jack's voice, something he wasn't used to hearing from an agent who normally held so much confidence. "There's something more here, Jack. Who is the prisoner?"

"Kate Warner."

"Warner, where do I know that name? Do I know her? More importantly, why her?"

"Her sister was involved with the terrorists that stole the nuclear bomb destined for L.A." He paused, unsure how to phrase the remainder of his response. Somehow telling the president that she was his 'girlfriend' seemed juvenile and failed to convey the importance of her role in his life.

"She helped us then. She helped me. We've been close ever since."

"What you're trying to tell me, Jack, is that she's important to you, right? That's why they took her?"

Jack nodded and then realized that the man on the other end of the phone couldn't see his answer. "Yes, sir. And I need to get her out safely before they hurt her anymore. Sir, she's pregnant."

David closed his eyes after hearing this latest fact. When he had fought to become president, he had done so because he had wanted the power to make decisions that affected people's lives. But the decisions he fought to make were ones of policy and law, not choosing between one life or another. He didn't want to have to decide between his stand against terror and the life, no the lives, of an innocent woman and child.

"Jack, I don't like this. You have too much on the line here."

"I've been here before, sir," Jack argued. "I'll do the right thing."

"Will you, Jack? I don't know if I would. If the time comes and your choice is between freeing Salazar or watching them kill her and her baby, you're going to let them kill her? I don't believe that, Jack. How can I when I can't say truthfully that I would make that choice. I can't say that if I were standing there watching them threaten her and her baby that I would let it happen. And I'm not you. They don't mean as much to me as they d o to you. Are you trying to tell me that you're prepared for that circumstance?"

Jack faltered. He couldn't lie to this man who had grown to trust him over the years. Finally, he spoke quietly in response. "No, sir, I'm not. But, I'm hoping desperately that it doesn't come down to that. We're doing everything we can here, but I can't delay him again. I tried that once and he hurt her."

David heard the catch in Jack's voice and felt the ache inside for the man's pain. He knew then that he couldn't refuse him. Even as he recognized that he would grant his request, he knew that his advisors would tell him that he had made the wrong choice. That he had put the life of one (or two) above the lives of many. All he could do was hope that it wouldn't come down to that. All he could do was place that hope into Jack's capable hands and pray that, once again, he could make it right.

"Alright, Jack. I'll get the necessary papers in place. Salazar will be released to your custody should the need arise."

Jack breathed an audible sigh of relief. "Thank you, sir. You won't regret this, sir." He almost added 'I promise', but stopped himself. He wasn't prepared to make that promise. He already knew that he wouldn't sacrifice Kate.

After ending the phone call, David called his brother, Wayne, who had recently replaced Mike Novick as chief of staff. "I just got off the phone with Jack Bauer from CTU Los Angeles. I've authorized the release of a federal prisoner to him. The prisoner is Ramon Salazar. I need you to make sure that the proper documentation is in place in the next fifteen minutes. And then, I want you to find out what's going on there. We need to monitor this situation closely."

David stared at the phone thoughtfully after the call ended. He realized that he had once again put his career on the line for Jack. Previously, he had trusted Jack's instincts. Now he had to put his trust in his ability to make the right choice. 'Who am I kidding? He's not going to make the right choice. I just need to pray that it doesn't come down to that choice.' He resolved instead, to put his trust in his abilities. It was a lot of trust.

"I should hire the man," he muttered aloud, shaking his head at himself, "if I trust him so much."

If Jack hadn't already been so scared, he might have jumped up and cheered when the President had finally agreed to the release. The first indications of their conversation had convinced him that he was going to refuse. The near constant pain in his stomach had intensified then and he worried that he might throw up while talking to the President of the United States. But then the President granted his request and the pain lessened.

He returned to the bullpen area just as Kim was entering. She rushed over to him, throwing her arms around him in a fierce embrace. Jack returned the embrace, needing the comfort her arms offered him. He was barely holding himself together and leaned into Kim, seeking the strength he felt from within her.

Kim was surprised to feel her father tighten his embrace. She was used to seeking his support, not the other way around. She had been so worried about Kate while driving to CTU that she didn't think about what her father was feeling. She leaned into him, squeezing tighter, wordlessly offering him her support.

After another minute, they parted. Kim walked with him to his office, not commenting on the disaster that it had become. A technician that Kim didn't know was preparing to leave as they entered.

"You're computer's back up, Mr. Bauer."

"Thanks, Ted. Can you ask Michelle to send the video she's monitoring back to my screen?"

Tony approached Michelle's work station just as she had finished sending the link to Jack's new monitor.

"How are you holding up?" he asked. He knew she was keeping her concern for Kate hidden behind the professional wall they all used to get through these situations. He also knew that her wall could only hold so much in, and hers would crumble soon. She and Kate had become friends over the time that Jack and Kate had dated. They all had, but Michelle had remained close to Kate even after Jack left. He remembered how angry he had been that she had kept Kate's secret from him.

"I'm doing okay, Tony. I'm really getting worried about Kate, though."

"Well, the President just gave Jack the okay to release Ramon if we need to. We're going to get her out of there."

He reached behind her and massaged the back of neck, pressing a kiss against her forehead. She allowed the comfort for a moment before stepping back.

"I know we'll get her out. I'm just worried that it'll take too much time. I noticed something and I haven't told Jack yet. I don't think he can handle anymore right now. I think Kate's having contractions."

Tony ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Are you sure?"

"Well, I can't be completely sure, but watch. If I'm right about the timing, you'll see her stiffen and her breathing will change."

Michelle glanced at her watch and increased the size of the image on her screen. They both watched as Kate jerked and then held herself still, her breaths becoming shallow and rapid. He looked back to Michelle who was glancing between the screen and her watch. She met Tony's eyes after Kate relaxed.

"She's in labour, Tony. That's the third one I noticed. They're about five minutes apart and they last about forty seconds. You know I've been going with her to those birthing classes. This is exactly how they described it. What are we going to do, Tony?"

He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We're going to get her out. Let's focus on that."

Kim approached the couple as there conversation was ending. "Michelle, what do you need me to do?"

"Well…" she paused, taking time to sort the priorities in her mind. "Adam and Chloe have all the help they need tracing the IP address. In about twelve minutes Hector is going to call again and you father is going to set up an exchange. I need you to generate a list of the most likely candidates for the location. And, while you're working on that, put together a list of locations that would work best for us. Keep in mind the travel time from CTU and from the prison."

"Do you think Hector will let us choose where the exchange takes place?"

"Not really," Michelle admitted. "But we have to be prepared just in case."


	9. Chapter 9

Complications, chapter 9

_A/N: Here's the latest chapter. Sorry for the delay. I had some technical problems and couldn't upload any new documents. It ended up being a problem with my word processor. I think I've got it all sorted out now. I hope it was worth the wait._

Kate had lost count again. She had been lying there, trying to count the seconds between her contractions, but had been distracted by a noise outside her door. After the footsteps passed, she relaxed, knowing she was free of Hector's presence for a little longer. But she still had no idea about the timing of her contractions. There was no other way for her to track the time between them without counting. Sometimes it seemed that they were almost back to back and she feared she would give birth before Hector's next phone call. And then it would seem as if an hour passed before the next contraction ripped through her abdomen.

Logically, she knew that thirty minutes hadn't yet passed because Hector hadn't returned for the next phone call. At least she assumed that he would return when the time for the next call came. Working with that assumption, she knew that her contractions were less than ten minutes apart. She'd already had four and had counted to one hundred and thirty-six before the sound at her door had distracted her.

Regardless of what the exact time was, unless Hector had made his call to Jack without coming back to her room, she needed to get out of there soon.

'Great plan, Kate. How exactly am I going to do that? I can't even get up from the floor. I'm lying here, covered in dirt and sweat, and I can't even take the first step.'

The next contraction demanded all her attention then. She focused herself, trying to take deep, controlled breaths, rather than the short, shallow breaths that seemed to intensify rather than alleviate the pain. She prayed for Jack's strength and endurance and then amended her prayers. Jack needed all his strength to save her.

The contraction ended and she started counting again. She had barely reached one hundred when the door opened. Booted feet appeared before her face again.

"Get up," Hector ordered.

"I can't," she answered, twisting to meet his eyes. "If you untie my hands, I could."

His hand grabbed her around her upper arm and he dragged her upright. She scrambled to get her feet beneath her before she was released. Still, she wavered once he left her to stand on her own, finally leaning against the wall for support.

"Please," she begged. "Just untie my hands. You know that I can't go anywhere. I just want to be able to sit down."

Kate struggled to keep upright. She felt light-headed as soon as he had pulled her to her feet. Her knees trembled with the effort of supporting her weight and now, both of her shoulders ached. The right one from the strain of the awkward position she had been lying and the left from the strain of him pulling her upward.

Hector looked her up and down. She knew that she couldn't look very threatening. Her hair was damp with perspiration and strands of it clung to her face. He pulled her away from the wall then, and pushed her in front of him. She stumbled and would have fallen forward if he hadn't grasped her shoulder. With his other hand, he loosened the ropes binding her wrists. Her fingers tingled as the circulation returned and then the ropes fell to the floor. Her arms fell to her sides, hanging motionlessly. She lacked the strength to raise them just then.

He shoved her back against the wall and raised a gun to her temple. "Don't make me think twice about this, Kate."

The way he enunciated her name made her wince. She shook her head in silent denial. She still was having a hard time standing. She wasn't going to jeopardize the freedom of her hands by trying anything unless she was certain she could succeed. He half-dragged, half-carried her to the chair, shoving her into it viciously.

She pushed the strands of hair from her face and looked up to find him standing over her. "Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly.

"You know exactly why I'm doing this," he answered angrily. "To free my brother."

"I know that's your plan, but I don't know why. Why would you sacrifice so much for him? You don't think that this will all work out and we'll all just return to our lives. You can't believe that Jack will let you get away with this."

"I wouldn't have believed it before. The Jack who spent time with us in Mexico was a cold man without a care for anyone's life. That Jack could shoot an unarmed man and then sleep with his widow in the same night. That Jack buried his problems in a needle. That Jack wouldn't bring dinner to his woman night after night only to go home to an empty bed. That Jack wouldn't hide in his car to shoot up so his woman wouldn't know about his dirty habit."

Kate sat in stunned silence. He couldn't be talking about her Jack. She knew that he could be ruthless in his work, but even in his work, there were lines he wouldn't cross. 'And what is this about a needle?' she asked herself. And then she remembered his trip outside last night. 'Was that just last night? It seems so long ago.'

"But this Jack," Hector continued his monologue ruthlessly. "This Jack cares. You should feel special because he cares about you. I know that he does. He cares enough to turn his back on his country and give me my brother. And he'll have you and your baby. And you'll have him, but he'll be a mixture of both Jacks; the Jack from Mexico and the Jack you think you already know.

"I'm going to get two things from this little adventure today. I'm going to get my brother back and I'm going to get revenge on Jack. He'll never be able to return to the man he was before he met the Salazars. He'll forever have to live with the selfishness of his choice and that will make all the sacrifices that he made to put my brother away meaningless."

Kate searched her mind for a response, but found nothing. Her mind was still reeling from the information Hector had hurled at her. Jack could never shoot an unarmed man, let alone sleep with his wife afterwards. She knew undercover work was difficult. She'd done research on it and talked to Kim and Michelle about it. She knew that undercover agents had to sometimes turn a blind eye to the injustices they witnessed. She had known that Jack would find it difficult to ignore those injustices. She never believed that he would commit them.

"So, Kate," Hector intruded in her thoughts. "Are you still so sure that I'm not going to get away with this?"

She opened her mouth to answer but just then, another contraction overtook her and she barely managed a grunt in response. She gritted her teeth together to keep from crying out with the pain, struggling to gain control of her body. Forcing herself to breathe deeply, forgetting briefly about Hector and about Jack, focusing only on getting through this latest wave of pain.

"What's the matter?"

Kate opened her eyes, surprised to find a trace of concern in Hector's features.

"I'm having contractions," she answered breathlessly. "They're pretty regular, too. I'm going to have this baby and I'm going to have it here if you don't release me soon."

He straightened then, pulling the phone from his pocket. "It's not up to me, Kate. We'll just have to see what Jack has to say about it."

He dialled the number for CTU and pointed the gun at her head.

"Get me Jack and get him now! And don't think about leaving me on hold, bitch! I'm tired of this game. You can't trace this phone, so stop wasting my time by trying to set one up."

Michelle buzzed immediately into Jack's office. She knew Hector was already agitated. She had watched his altercation with Kate closely. She also knew that he knew that Kate was in labour. She wasn't sure if he would use that information against Jack, but she thought he might. In that instant, she regretted trying to protect Jack. Now he was going to find out anyway and if she had told him when she had realized the truth, he would have been better prepared for this next conversation. She didn't dare anger Hector by taking the time to forewarn him either. Not while he stood pointing a gun at Kate's forehead.

"Bauer."

"Okay, Jack. You've had enough time. Do you have my brother yet?"

"I don't have him yet, Hector, but I have all the papers in place to release him into my custody."

"Good. Bring him to the Greek Theatre at Griffith Park. Just you and him and meet me there in forty-five minutes."

"Hector, you and I both know that isn't going to happen. They're not going to let me take Ramon without any back up. And, I'm not going to be able to make it to Griffith Park in less than an hour and a half. You need to adjust your timeline or pick a different location."

"I'll let you bring one guard from the prison, Jack. That's it! If I see so much as a hair from another agent, Kate dies. Understand?"

"I get it, Hector, but I still can't pick up Ramon at the prison and make it to Griffith Park in less than an hour and a half. I need at least that much time and you know it."

"I know, Jack, but I don't think you have that much time to play with. Your Kate here tells me that she's having contractions and if I don't release her soon, she's going to have your baby on this filthy office floor. Is that what you want? Because I know I don't."

Jack watched Kate's face on the monitor, looking for a sign that what Hector was telling him was false. All he noticed was that she had closed her eyes as soon as Hector had mentioned her contractions. Without a sign from her, he knew that Hector was probably telling him the truth. He didn't want to give in on the timeframe; with the extra man, he could've had Tony with him, visibly, or at least one of the other CTU agents. Now he would have to rely on a prison guard that he didn't even know. He didn't like it.

"Okay, Hector. I'll arrange for the guard to meet me at Griffith Park with Ramon. I'll have to pull some strings to make that happen. I'll meet you there in one hour."

"Fine, Jack. I'll see you then."


	10. Chapter 10

Complications, chapter 10 

Jack hung up the phone and rang Chloe's extension.

"Chloe, where's Chase?"

"I don't know, Jack. He's not on today, not that I am either." Chloe had said the last part under her breath.

"Get him on the phone and transfer him to me. And Chloe, how are you making out on that IP trace?"

"We're getting close, Jack."

"Get closer!"

"You don't have to be so rude about it. Jeez!" Jack hadn't heard Chloe's retort because he had already hung up on her. 'And why can't he call Chase himself,' she thought while dialling Chase's number. 'It's not like he doesn't know his number. If he wants me to track down the original signal for the video, I shouldn't be wasting my time tracking down agents.'

Chase answered his phone, interrupting Chloe's mental gripe fest. She transferred him quickly to Jack, returning to her original task.

"Chase, where are you?"

"I'm, uh, just outside of Long Beach. Am I supposed to be at work or something?" Jack's tone had been abrupt, causing Chase to think he had angered him somehow.

Chase's confusion was clear through the phone lines and Jack took a moment to calm his thoughts before bringing the agent up to speed. "No, you're not supposed to be at work, but something's come up and I need your help. You happen to be in the perfect place right now. Well, almost. I need you to go to the prison and pick up Ramon Salazar."

"What's going on, Jack?"

"I don't have much time to explain. Start heading to the prison and I'll call you right back. I've got a couple other things to put in place on my end and then I'll fill you in."

"Okay, Jack. I'm heading that way, now. I should be there in about ten, maybe fifteen minutes."

Jack ended his call with Chase and went to Chloe's work station. "Chloe, I need you to narrow down your search. Hector originally wanted me to meet him at Griffith Park in forty-five minutes. He can't be more than a half hour drive from there. He'd want to make sure that he was there and set up before I could get there."

"Okay, Jack, but I don't think that's going to change things too much. We already have a small area where they could be based on Kim's location when she lost them. That time frame confirms the same area. The problem is that it's an industrial area and there are about fifteen to twenty probable buildings in that area."

Jack was getting frustrated. More so because he couldn't offer anything to speed up the process. He didn't even know if it could be sped up. Chloe's technical expertise far surpassed his and he didn't know what would be a reasonable expectation for the amount of time she would need to isolate Hector's location. All he could do was hope that she would find them and find them in time.

"Chloe, you have about ten, maybe fifteen minutes, before Hector moves out. Then, we have no choice but to go through with the meeting a Griffith Park. I know you don't want the last hour you spent working on this to be wasted any more than I want the time I spent putting Ramon away wasted. I need to know where they're at and I need to know now!"

"Jack, I've got something!" Michelle joined Jack at Chloe's work station. "I've been looking into some of the buildings in the area we isolated. One is an old factory that hasn't been used for about three years. Last week, it was purchased by a company called Ventura. As far as I can see, it's a front company. I haven't had a chance to figure out who really owns it and what it's real business is, but it doesn't have any history of manufacturing, warehousing, delivery or any other type of business that would warrant the purchase of a factory."

"Are you sure about this, Michelle?"

Michelle met Jack's questioning gaze with one of guarded confidence. "I can't be one hundred per cent certain without more time to investigate. I know we don't have that time." She paused before continuing. "Jack, I think this is our best chance. If I'm wrong we can still go ahead with the meeting. We won't lose anything by trying. But, if I'm right, we need to move on the factory in the next fifteen minutes or else Hector will have already left."

Jack weighed her opinions silently and couldn't find any other reasonable alternatives. She was right about the time they had remaining. He had no choice but to trust her instincts.

"You're right, Michelle. This is probably the best chance we're going to get. We can't waste any more time trying to find more evidence to back it up." Turning to Chloe, he added: "Contact LAPD and see if they can get a SWAT team to that location in ten minutes. Have the rest of your team stop what they're working on and get ready to support us with the com and satellite links.

"Michelle, I'm going to talk to Tony and put together a team from here. I need you to have a helicopter ready to leave now. And Michelle," Jack had started to head up to Tony's office, but turned back to Michelle before climbing the stairs. "Thank you." He proceeded up the stairs before she could answer.

Tony walked Jack up to the roof of CTU. He wanted to accompany him and had argued for the right, but Jack had won, reasoning that Tony would help him more by remaining and coordinating the teams through CTU.

Jack was in the air before he took the time to call Chase again. "Are you at the prison yet?" he asked.

"I'm about five minutes away. Are you going to let me know what's going on now or what?"

If the circumstances were different, Jack would have found Chase's frustration amusing, seeing in it traces of himself and his own reactions to random orders he'd received from past superiors. Instead, he ignored his tone and answered his question.

"I don't have a lot of time, so don't ask any questions. Just listen." Pausing to ensure he had the young agent's full attention, he continued: "Hector Salazar has taken Kate and demanded that I give him Ramon in exchange. You're going to bring Ramon to the Greek Theatre at Griffith Park. Go straight there and wait for me to meet you. I'm supposed to meet him there in about fifty minutes and then we'll do the exchange. We're going to be the only ones there, Hector won't allow anyone else, so make sure that Ramon is well-secured when you leave the prison, okay?"

"What do you mean, we're going to let Ramon go free? After all the work we put into putting him behind bars? All the time you sacrificed?"

"Chase!" Jack interrupted. "Yes. If I have to. He has Kate."

He had enunciated these last words sharply and they were followed by silence between the two for a minute. A silence broken only by the sound of the helicopter's blades slicing through the air. Chase quickly ordered the thoughts racing through his mind. "What do you mean 'if I have to'?" he asked.

"Look, I need you to go to the exchange point. In all likelihood, that is the only way I'm going to get Kate back. But Michelle has a lead on a factory that might be where Hector's holding Kate right now. I'm heading there to see if I can get her out and then we won't have to go through with the exchange. But we didn't have enough time to flesh out the lead and this could end up being a big waste of time. So, if you don't hear from me, I'll meet you in the south parking lot outside the theatre."

Jack ended the call with Chase just in time to tell his pilot to set down. He didn't want to get too near to the factory and tip Hector off to their approach. 'At least, I hope I need to worry about tipping him off. That would mean that he's actually in there.' Jack tried not to think too much about what it would mean if Michelle was right. He tried not to think about holding Kate safely in his arms. He tried not to think about the fact that this could be the end of his nightmare. He needed to focus on the task at hand. He needed to gather his thoughts and clear his mind of every distraction. He needed to be at his best or his nightmare might never end.

"Sir, are you okay?" Agent Baker, a long-standing member of the field operations team, broke through his silent musings.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, wiping the sweat from his brow, frowning slightly as he noticed the trembling in his hands. "Let's get our men in position."

He secured his earpiece, linking him to his team and CTU, and took a deep breath. He searched for the place within himself that centered him and allowed him to complete the many missions he had completed over the years.

"Tony, what are we going into?"

"Okay, Jack. I'm sending you an infrared analysis of the building right now. You'll see there's one man patrolling the parking lot. Satellite shows him as a security guard so that doesn't really tell us much there. There are eight heat signatures inside. Two of them haven't moved since we've been watching which means one of them must be Kate. I've highlighted those two, can you see that?"

"Yeah, I've got it. Thanks, Tony." Jack was reassured that he had made the right decision in leaving Tony behind. He would have been a definite asset at his side, but no one else there would have been capable of leading the team at CTU to assemble so much pertinent information in such a short period of time.

"Baker, we need to take out the security guard quickly, but we can't hurt him any more than we have to. We don't know for sure that he isn't really just a security guard. Once he's out, we need to move quickly. They probably have cameras all around.

"I'll take this back entrance and two men with me. This is closest to one of the figures that might be Kate. We'll move to her as quickly as possible. Baker, you and the other two can take out the security guard and move in from the front. Maintain radio silence unless you find Kate, or get into trouble. Any questions?"

Jack regarded the five men around him. He felt in control of a situation for the first time in a long time. Not since before Mexico. He had directed missions in Mexico, but between his constant vigilance to his cover and the choices he had to make to maintain it, he had never felt in control. He had never had more at stake in the outcome of a mission before, but at least the outcome was in his hands. Other than wishing that he had never arrived at this circumstance at all, he couldn't have asked for a better scenario. With an arrogance borne of many years of success, he knew that Kate was inside and that he was going to get her out of there safely.

"Tony?" His tone seemed to question if Tony was still listening, but actually served to let him know that he was addressing him rather than the team. Tony would be listening until the mission was over. "I don't see any sign of SWAT yet. Tell them to hold back and offer back up in case Hector runs. I don't want to wait any longer and give them a chance to start to move."

"Alright, Jack."

"We're going in now. Let us know if anything changes." Turning to the men around him, he directed: "Lewis, Charles, come with me. Anderson, Burns, you go with Baker."

_A/N: Don't worry, I'm hoping that the next chapter will be right behind this one. Just a few more chapters to go. My thanks to everyone whose hung in so far._


	11. Chapter 11

Complications, chapter 11

The teams separated, jogging the couple of blocks that still remained between their drop off location and the building. Jack led his men to the rear of the building where Lewis detonated a small charge, gaining them entrance through the previously locked rear door. The sound attracted the attention of the guard allowing Baker enough time to approach undetected and to render him unconscious with the butt of his weapon.

Focussed on the task at hand, Jack didn't spend any time thinking of the men at the front of the building, trusting in their abilities. He paused briefly, allowing his eyes to adjust to the meagre light filtering in through dirty windows that lined the cavernous ceiling. He chafed at the time spent, but knew it was necessary. His instincts were quickly confirmed when he realized that a plastic bin filled with small pieces of scrap metal lay at his feet, only a step or two in front of him.

Referencing the layout provided by Tony, he silently motioned each man in opposite directions. Leaving them to sweep the exterior walls of the massive room, he moved cautiously across the centre, heading to a hallway that he couldn't see, trusting the information in hand. He moved around a rusting, bulky piece of machinery and made out the edges of a door, lined by light from behind.

Quickening his approach, he knew he wouldn't wait for them to complete their sweep before proceeding. They knew where he was headed and would back him up once they'd ensured that there were no concerns from the rear. He silently tested the handle to see if it was locked. Thanking whoever was listening that it wasn't, he opened the door slightly, squinting into the light and trying to see if anyone was in the immediate area before entering.

Finding the hallway beyond the door empty, he quietly closed the door behind him. The hallway intersected with another about twenty feet ahead of him and from the infrared analysis, he hoped that the first room off of the left branch held Kate. A door slammed in that direction and then Tony's voice filled his ear.

"Jack! Hector just ran into the room with Kate. He knows you're there."

Jack raced down the hall and around the corner, slamming into the first door, finding it locked. Using all his strength, he booted the door where the lock held it in place. It held firm after the first and second tries, finally splintering after the third. His years of training prevented him from racing in as it flew inward. Bullets lodged themselves into the wall beside the door, bullets that would have lodged in him had he followed the door inward.

"Jack, you've got the right room." Tony's experience and Hector's video allowed him to relay to Jack everything that he couldn't see. "There's a desk in the far left corner and Hector is right in front of it. He's got a bad view of the doorway because of the door, but he's got Kate right in front of him. There's no way you're going to be able to shoot him without risking hurting her, Jack."

Tony's assessment gave Jack a very clear picture of what was in the room, but a part of him wished it hadn't. This was the one thing he hadn't wanted to happen. Now Hector was using Kate as both a shield and a hostage. His leverage over Jack had just increased exponentially.

"Hector, I know you're in there and I know you have Kate," Jack began. "I'm coming in. Don't hurt her."

"Come in here and I'll shoot you. Then I'll shoot her."

"Hector, listen, I just want to talk to you. Let's not do this through a wall."

"Somehow I don't believe that you came all this way for a little chat." Hector twisted Kate's arm further behind her back, causing her to cry out in pain. "Slide your gun through the doorway, and maybe I'll let you come in and say goodbye to your girlfriend."

Jack swallowed the rage that surged within him at Kate's cry. He didn't know how he was going to get them out of this situation and wished he had just gone ahead with the exchange instead. Switching the safety on his gun, he slid it through the doorway.

"Alright, Jack," Hector called once the weapon had slid across the floor to opposite part of the room. "You can come in, but slowly. And hold your hands apart and in front of you as you enter."

Jack moved through the doorway, following Hector's orders, taking in the view that was already in his mind's eye. He stood, as Tony had indicated, against the far wall with Kate blocking most of his body. He held her left arm, twisted behind her back, securing her effectively in front of him. His gun pressed against her temple and fresh blood traced a path down her right cheek. Her eyes met Jack's as he entered and the terror and desperation he found there delivered a crushing blow against his chest.

"Move to your left," Hector ordered. As Jack moved, Hector shuffled himself and Kate in the opposite direction, moving them closer to both Jack's gun and the doorway.

"Hector, please, let her go." Jack struggled for a reason to delay them and a plan to free them.

"Come on, Jack. You know I can't do that. There's no way I'll get out of here without her."

"You could take me instead of her. It's the same thing. It's better. I'm part of the government."

"You're right, Jack, I could. But why would I?" He pulled her left arm a little higher and pressed the muzzle of his gun back against her temple. "She's so much easier to handle. Right, Kate?"

"Let me go, you bastard!" Kate yelled in response, struggling despite the pain it caused her.

Hector jerked her arm further, subduing her efforts easily, and pulled the safety back on the gun he held. "Don't make me regret my choice, Kate. Like Jack said, I can still use him to get out of here. I don't need you anymore."

At the same time, Tony's voice whispered in Jack's ear. Baker had found his way to the room and was just outside the doorway, positioned on the same side of the door as Kate and Hector, just on the other side of the wall. He didn't have a clear shot of Hector, but would if he continued along his current path to the door and if Kate moved out of the way.

Jack wondered how to communicate to her that she needed to be prepared to move without tipping off their communication to Hector. He held her gaze without blinking until he saw the slight crease of her brows, letting him know that she noticed that he was purposefully not looking away. Then, for barely an instant, he flicked his gaze to the doorway that stood almost behind her, meeting her eyes again steadily. He watched as he eyes widened slightly, telling him that she understood that something was going to happen and she needed to be prepared. His eyes danced to the floor and then to hers again. She closed hers, he hoped in response.

"Listen, Hector, just let her go and take me instead. My partner already has your brother and is on his way to Griffith Park. He'll trade Ramon for me. Just put her down and take me instead."

Jack hoped that Baker had picked up on his careful wording and realized that Kate was going to go down as soon as they could divert Hector's attention. Tensing inside, he tried to anticipate what diversion Baker would supply. Hector had just moved fully in front of the doorway and was about to back out of it.

Suddenly, Kate cried out in pain. Her right arm wrapped around her abdomen and her knees gave out. She sunk quickly to the floor, wrenching her shoulder as her rapid descent caused her to injure herself further before Hector's grip slackened. She fell forward, barely catching herself with her good arm in time. The gun shot broke the silence followed by a dull, thud as Hector's body landed behind her.

Jack raced to her side, babbling about how she had scared him, trying to help her rise, not realizing that her pain was real. All her pent up emotions burst forth and tears streamed down her face while she weakly slapped his hands away with her free left hand.

"Kate? This is real, Kate? You really are having a contraction?"

"No, you idiot! I'm just trying to sell my performance. Of course it's real."

Silenced, he knelt beside her, prepared to offer her the physical support he knew she would need. He pushed his left hand into hers and wrapped his right arm across her back, gripping her shoulder firmly. Her contraction eased and her breathing slowed. With his help, she raised herself up to her knees. She wiped the tears from her face as he moved in front of her.

The corner of her mouth turned up slightly as she said, sheepishly: "I suppose I could use a hand up now."

Jack placed his hands on either side of her face, brushing with his thumbs at the tears that continued to fall. "Kate," he said softly, his voice thick with emotion, "Are you okay, Kate? I was so scared. I was so worried about you and about our son. I'm so sorry I did this to you. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm…"

The mantra caught in his throat as tears tracked a pathway down his cheeks. She reached a hand up to brush them away. He moved his hands from her face, wrapping his arms around her and crushing her up against him. It took only a moment for her to return his embrace with as much strength as she could.

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I felt that alot had already happened in this chapter and I didn't need to go on before posting. Don't worry, this isn't the end. There are still a few more complications to deal with:)But there won't be any further updates until next year;) Happy new year everyone!_


	12. Chapter 12

Complications, chapter 12

_A/N: I must apologize to all my readers for the great length of time it took for this latest chapter. I hope it somehow makes the wait worthwhile and appreciate everyone who encouraged me to continue this story and who contributed to the baby's name. I'm only sorry I couldn't use them all, unless I wanted the baby to have a name as long as Kiefers:) So, without further adieu:_

Kate allowed the intensity of Jack's embrace to envelop her. It infused her with a sense of security and she continued to lean against him, enjoying the simple, yet precious safety he provided. After a moment, she opened her eyes and it was then that she realized that she was still in the room she had been trying to leave over the last hours and her captor's body lay just a few feet away.

"Jack," she murmured. "Let's get out of here."

He helped her to her feet and with a supporting arm, lead her out of the building. Once outside, they found themselves thrust into the chaos of the crime scene personnel. Jack lead her deftly through the area until they reached the ambulance located at the outer edge of the parking lot.

Addressing the paramedic, he directed: "We need to get to the hospital. She's in labour and she's been injured as well."

"Okay, ma'am," the paramedic turned to Kate. "Let me help you in here. We'll get going right away, but let me ask you a few questions first. Where do you hurt?" He smiled slightly as he realized how irrelevant his question seemed. "Besides the contractions, I mean."

Jack left her with the paramedic, telling her that he would return shortly, and jogged over to the area that Baker had set up as a staging area.

"I'm going with Kate, so you'll be in charge of the clean up, okay?"

"No problem, Jack. We shouldn't be tied up here long. I'll let Tony know for you, too."

"Thanks, Tom, I…" Jack paused, unsure how to properly thank the man who had done better than just saving his life, he had just saved almost everything that he had left in his life.

Baker, sensing his discomfort, gripped his shoulder firmly. "Go, Jack. Kate's waiting for you"  
Jack returned the grip, the closest to embracing that the two men, comrades, would ever come. "It's not enough, Tom, but thanks."

Jack returned to the ambulance to find Kate in the throes of another contraction. He climbed in and held her hand wordlessly as they sped away. He brushed her hair from her face after the contraction ended, dismayed as fresh tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm scared, Jack," she whispered so low that he barely heard her. "It's too soon. I don't want anything to happen to our baby."

"Shh," he answered, bending so close that his lips almost brushed her forehead. "Everything's going to be fine. He's going to be fine."

Jack hoped that his words of comfort would prove to be true. The fears that he had pushed aside to focus on the task of saving Kate from Hector moved into the forefront of his mind now, demanding his attention. He struggled to keep their evidence from his face, knowing that Kate needed his strength and reassurance.

They arrived at the hospital and Jack repeatedly had to fight to remain at Kate's side. Medical personnel continually moved between them, or moved her away from him. Finally, Kate was rolled into a trauma room and Jack was able to move to her side again. She held her hand out to him and he grasped it firmly. The doctors continued to quiz Kate about her injuries, her contractions, her pregnancy prior to this day. She was hooked up to a fetal and heart monitor.

Jack felt a fresh layer of sweat break out across his brow. All the activity was worrying him further. That, and the fact that none of the doctors had tried to reassure either of them yet. He felt Kate's hand grip his tightly as another contraction overtook her.

As the contraction passed, a doctor approached the opposite side of Kate's bed. He held a chart that he perused quickly before checking the monitors as well. Seemingly satisfied, he turned his attention to Kate.

"Hi, Kate, I'm Dr. Carter." His voice had a soft, reassuring tone that immediately relaxed Jack. "As far as we can tell, the injuries from your captivity are superficial and your baby seems to be fine." He paused, allowing the couple to absorb his reassurances before continuing. "But there isn't anything we can do to prevent your labour. You're going to have your baby today."

"But, she's only thirty-five weeks," Jack interjected. "It's too soon. Is he going to be okay?"

"Mr. Warner…"

"Bauer." Jack corrected the doctor immediately. "Call me Jack," he added, softening the correction.

"Jack, there are no guarantees, but thirty-five weeks is only five weeks early, really only three weeks from what is normally considered 'term'. It's not ideal, but your baby has a good chance of being born healthy, even if he is small. We're going to move you up to OB shortly. I'll see you up there."

The doctor departed, leaving the couple alone with their hopes and fears.

After nearly two hours, Jack worried that Kate's strength would fail her. Her contractions were coming closer and closer together, but she hadn't dilated fully. He knew she was exhausted; dark circles had formed beneath her eyes and she seemed to respond less vigorously with each progressive contraction.

He wasn't faring much better. A little over an hour ago, a doctor had found him dry-heaving in the men's room and had tried to admit him. He had barely managed to convince him that his nausea was only a result of nerves and the stress he was under, as opposed to the withdrawal he was suffering from the heroin. Thankfully, he didn't press him much further, but did get him some Gravol to help him through the remainder of the night.

Kim and Michelle had arrived about a half hour earlier. The pair had spent a few minutes with Kate, but were now in the waiting room along with Kate's father. He knew that Michelle had gone with Kate to her prenatal classes, offering her the support that he had failed to provide, and he asked her to stay with them through the delivery. She had declined and he knew it was because she didn't feel comfortable intruding on the intimate moment. For the most part, he was thankful that she had declined, but a small part would have appreciated the quiet strength that he knew she would have brought with her.

Kate moaned weakly bringing his attention back to the present. He caressed the side of her face, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"You're doing a great job, sweetheart. Just keep breathing deeply. That's it." He continued to murmur nonsense in a soothing tone, caressing her face, squeezing her hand and feeling absolutely useless.

The doctor entered as her pain subsided. "Let's see how we're doing," he spoke as he moved his hands beneath the sheet thatoffered Kate some semblance of privacy.

Kate and Jack waited in silence, anticipating the man's assessment. Jack hoped that he would tell them that they would soon be meeting their son. Kate hoped that he would be offering her an end to her pain.

"How are you feeling, Kate? Holding up okay?"

"How much longer do you think it's going to be?" she asked in answer to his questions.

"It's not going to be much longer now. You're not quite fully dilated, but the baby's moving into the birth canal. I know you've had a long day so far. You're just going to have to hang in there a little longer, okay?"

She nodded in response but her disappointment was clearly evident on her face. Jack's feelings of helplessness surged within him again. He didn't remember it being this way with Teri. He didn't remember her seeming so weak and fatigued until Kim had been born. Even then, the pure joy of motherhood had fortified her and the exhaustion remained at bay. 'But then, Teri hadn't spent the time before her delivery being tortured,' Jack thought.

"Doctor, isn't there something you can do to speed things up a bit?" he asked before the doctor could leave the room.

"Sorry, Jack, but there isn't much that we can do, at least not anything that I'd recommend. She hasn't been in labour that long when you consider how long labour usually lasts. I know these are not normal conditions," he quickly added, "but, all in all, things are progressing as they should."

He hesitated at the door and turned his focus to Kate. "If you're up to it, Kate, you might try walking around a bit. That might get him moving a little more quickly, but only if you can handle it."

His admonishment found deaf ears on Kate who was already trying to sit upright. Jack rushed to her side, assisting her in her efforts.

"Kate, are you sure you want to get up?"

"I have to, Jack. I have to do something. Help me stand up."

Jack moved to wrap his arm around her, supporting her weight almost fully as she stood gingerly beside him. Gradually, he felt her become stronger until she stood on her own, his hands just resting on her for reassurance. He pulled the back of her gown together, grimacing as he covered the vivid bruises along her back.

"Kate, are you sure you're up to this?"

"Not all by myself, Jack, but I can do this if you help me."

Humbled by her faith in him, he quietly supported her as she made the journey from one end of the room to the other, pausing once she reached the end of the bed. They followed the path a few more times, each time resting at the end of the bed. Finally, Kate surrendered to her exhaustion and refused to walk any further. She continued to stand, elbows resting on the foot of the bed, while Jack ran his hand listlessly along her back.

Just over an hour later, Kate held Jack's hand in a crushing grip, screaming with the pain that ripped through her. Collapsing as the contraction ended, she felt him brush her hair from her forehead and press a kiss against the back of her hand. Exhaustion pulled her more deeply into the mattress.

"You're doing wonderful, Kate," the doctor encouraged. "Just a few more minutes."

"I can't…" she answered breathlessly, eyes closed. "I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can, Kate." Jack pressed his forehead against Kate's. "You just have to be strong for a few more minutes."

"I can't, Jack…"

"You can." He kissed her temple. "You are amazing, Kate. So strong. I love you, Kate."

Her screams interrupted his encouragement and he helped her upright. Her teeth clenched as the almost unbearable pain ripped through her. Sweat rivulets tracked along the side of her face. She screamed with a final push before dropping back again. A few moments passed and then they heard the angry cries of their son. Tears spilled from her eyes, tracing a path down her cheeks. Jack kissed them away, still holding her hand tightly in his. He didn't release it until the nurse brought their son to her.

She struggled to a position better suited to hold him and then he was in her arms. She gazed upon his tiny, red face and knew that her heart could never feel more love, more pure adoration than it felt at that moment. Jack wrapped his arm along hers, holding his son through her. His free hand brushed the tears that continued to fall from her eyes. She watched him press a kiss on their son's forehead, followed by a kiss on her temple.

The trio shared another minute of privacy before the nurse interrupted, taking their son away. It was then that Kate was reminded that his birth had come too soon. That this moment had not been as surrounded with joy as she had hoped. That her son would spend the next hours of his life not surrounded by the love of his family, but instead, surrounded by machines that would ensure that he was as healthy as he had appeared.

"Jack." Kate's voice was barely above a whisper. "Go tell everyone who is waiting about our son. They've been waiting a long time."

Jack left Kate to find their friends and family in the waiting room. As he opened the door, Kim jumped up to meet him with an embrace. He revelled in the love and strength she infused in him. Finally, he pulled away, taking in the anxious faces around him. "Kim, you're no longer an only child. You have a little brother."

"We kinda figured that out already, Dad. How is he? How's Kate? How much does he weigh? What's his name? Details, please."

He smiled at her enthusiasm but turned to face Kate's father before beginning. "Kate's fine, exhausted, but she's fine." He noticed the relief clearly cross Bob's features. Continuing, he said to the group in general: "We don't have a name yet, but our son seems fine. Small, but fine, we hope. He only weighs five pounds, ten ounces. The doctors are running some tests right now, so we should know more in a little bit."

In the silence that followed, Kim moved closer to her father. "Dad, you look awful. Here," she indicated the couch to their right. "Sit down and I'll get you something to eat."

"No, it's alright, sweetheart. I'm fine, just a little tired. I'm going back to Kate."

Jack returned just as they were preparing to move Kate to a private room. There, they would wait for the doctors to bring them news of their son. He felt the sheer exhaustion of his day pulling at his eyelids. He couldn't imagine how Kate must have been feeling if he was this drained.

"Kate, honey, you should rest for a bit. I'll stay here with you while you sleep."

"You know I won't be able to sleep. I need to know that our son is okay. We need to give him a name."

"I know, sweetheart, I know. I'm worried about him, but I'm worried about you, too. We need a name, so what are you thinking?"

Her doctor entered the room after Jack's question. "How are you feeling, mom?" he asked. "Feeling up to a small trip to visit your son?"

Jack helped her into a wheelchair and the trio moved down the hall to the neonatal intensive care unit. A nurse brought them to the incubator that held their son. Jack felt his fear and helplessness wash over him again. He looked so tiny and defenceless and he wondered how he could ever protect this small life.

Kate had leaned closer to the incubator, reaching a hand to hisperfecthand, in miniature. She smiled through her tears as his tiny hand gripped her forefinger. "Connor," she whispered. "Connor Justin."

A young woman dressed in hospital green approached then, clipboard in hand. Glancing at it briefly, she addressed the couple before her: "Kate, Jack, I'm Dr. Nunez. Did I just hear a name for our little man?"

Kate nodded in response, while Jack answered aloud. "His name is Connor. How is he?"

"Well, he's a little early, as you already know, so he is underweight. He seems to be breathing fine on his own, but we want to monitor him in here for a while to make sure he doesn't get tired breathing."

"What do you mean?" Kate questioned. "He's not strong enough to breathe."

"No, not entirely, but he may not have the endurance to breathe on his own. It's almost like birth is a marathon and he didn't quite prepare fully for his marathon. Some people can get away with skipping a little training and still finish the marathon and some people can't. Your son," she quickly added, "seems to be ready for his marathon, but we just want to make sure."

"So, he's going to be okay?" she asked carefully.

"Everything seems to point that way. All his organs are functioning normally. We just need to put some weight on him and he'll be on his way home."

_A/N: Again, sorry it took me so long, but I hope everyone enjoyed it still. Please read and review. I have about one or two more chapters to post. I'm hoping the next will be up more quickly this time._


	13. Chapter 13

Complications, chapter 13

_A/N: So here is the latest chapter for those of you still reading. Thanks for all the support, especially those of youwho have supported me from the very beginning. The funny thing is this last chapter is one of the first I had imagined when I began this journey. I hope it was worth the wait._

Jack walked from the hospital parking lot to the front entrance, squinting in the bright sunlight despite the dark glasses he wore. He and Kate had spent over an hour with their son and probably would have spent the entire night had he not noticed Kate nearly asleep where she sat. It was then that he had forced her to bed, convinced her to sleep and had spent the better part of the night just watching her. At some point, he had realized how dirty and rundown he felt; evidence of the mental and physical stresses he had endured. Shortly thereafter, a nurse had encouraged him to go home and shower, at least, if he couldn't be convinced to sleep.

After heading home to quickly shower and shave, he had found himself faced with the other instruments of his daily morning routine. At that time, he was well past the twenty-four hour mark since his last hit and had found himself torn between satisfying the growing need inside him and the knowledge that were he to give in to that need, he would undo the road to freedom that he had unconsciously begun. Several minutes had passed, during which he had silently argued with himself, until eventually, he had managed to force himself from the room. He had dressed while a fresh pot of coffee brewed, but returned to the bathroom several times before finishing his first cup. He had won the battle each time, but continued to find reasons to delay his departure. Finally, having recognized the true reason behind his procrastination, he had strode purposefully into the bathroom and gathered the needle and heroin to stow beneath the sink. That act of willpower had somehow turned into one of submission and, seemingly without any directed actions of his own, the needle was once again plunged in his ever-willing vein.

Dismissing the memory of his failure, he walked down the hallway that lead to Kate's room. Once there, he shook his head, clearing the last traces of the haze that clung to the edges of his mind. Opening the door, he was surprised to find her awake and sitting up in her bed.

"Kate," he smiled as their eyes met. She didn't smile in return. "I thought you'd still be asleep."

"Where did you go?" she asked quietly.

"Just home to have a quick shower." He moved to the side of her bed as he answered and leaned forward for a kiss. She turned away from the kiss and his lips barely brushed her cheek. Straightening, confusion evident on his face, he tucked her hair behind her ear. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Is that all you did?" she asked in answer. "What else did you do while you were at home?"

He slumped into the chair at her bedside. "What are you talking about?"

"Jack, please. I'm too tired to play games."

"Kate, honey, I know you're tired. That's why I'm so surprised to see you awake already. You should be resting."

"I woke up, Jack, and noticed that you were gone. I couldn't imagine where you could have to go that would be more important than staying right here with me and Connor. That's when I realized that Hector was telling me the truth."

Jack dropped his head in shame, realizing that Kate had learned his dirty secret and had learned it in the worst possible way. He had known that eventually he would have to reveal his habit to her, but he had wanted to do so on his own terms.

"You left me and your son to go and get high." A tear slipped from her eye and traced a path down her cheek. "Were you high when you were trying to get us away from Hector, too?"

"Kate," his voice rasped with emotion. "I wanted to tell you about the heroin. I was just waiting for the right time."

"The right time," she answered incredulously. "When exactly is the right time to tell someone that you're a drug addict?"

"Okay, I'll admit it. As soon as I said it, it sounded pathetic even to me. But, it's not that simple. It's a long story and there seemed to be so many more important things to talk about."

"Jack, you're addicted to heroin. What's more important than that. You're not even seeking help. You shouldn't be working. You probably shouldn't even be driving."

"You're right, Kate. And, I was going to get help. I am going to get help. I was just waiting… for the right time… until I had closed up the Salazar case and…" Jack hesitated, running out of explanations and excuses. The silence stretched between them for several minutes. He searched her face for some sign of hope, of acceptance, of forgiveness.

"Did you kill a man and then sleep with his wife?"

"Kate…" he hung his head again, partly in shame and partly to avoid the look of disgust that had crossed her features.

Taking his failure to deny the accusation as an admission of guilt, Kate continued: "You're not the man I used to know, Jack. First drugs and now… these unspeakable things… I just don't know how to make sense of this new you compared to the man that I thought you used to be."

"I was undercover, Kate. You have to know that I wouldn't do those things if I didn't have to, if I wasn't maintaining my cover."

"I don't know, Jack. I thought you were a great man. And maybe I'm just too naïve, but I can't imagine a situation where you would have no choice but to sleep with the wife of the man you had just killed. And what's even worse is I really have a feeling that there are so many other things that happened while you were gone that are so much worse than what I can imagine."

"Kate, that isn't me. Those things, the drugs, all of that was the man I pretended to be while I was in Mexico. You have to know that."

"But that's just it. I don't. You're sitting here, weeks after coming home, and you still haven't done anything to try to regain the person that you were before you left."

Jack didn't respond. He didn't know how. Kate sat with her hands clasped together, resting on her abdomen. A tear escaped to slide slowly down her cheek. The silence continued between them, broken only by the quiet ticking of the clock on the wall.

Kate wiped at the errant tear and broke the silence at last. "Jack, I used to love you. Maybe I still love you in spite of all this, but I don't know if it's enough. At one time, I thought that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. But I can't just think of what I want now. I have to think about Connor, too. I have to do what's best for him." She paused before continuing, dreading the words she knew that she must speak next. "I think it's best for Connor if you're not a part of his life."

"What!"

Pressure had built in Jack's chest as Kate had weighed her assessment on his character. The layers of truth in that assessment threatened to smother him, but he reinforced his defences and continued to endure the assault mutely. He hadn't been prepared for her final attack however. He could feel his chest caving in under the pressure, suffocating him until he fought for air.

"Kate, I'm his father. How can you think that I shouldn't be a part of his life?"

"Because I'm his mother and I love him more than my own life. The day I brought him into this world should have been the happiest day in my life. Instead, I was terrorized, almost killed and then terrified that my son would die because of the things that you had done. And now I will have to spend the rest of my life wondering if there are long-term effects of him being born too soon. Every time he gets a bad grade in school, every time he acts out, every time he fails at something new that he's tried. Every time something happens, I'll wonder if it was because of this day."

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry that you got caught up in all this." Jack laid a comforting hand on her forearm. "But, I promise you that I will be there with you to help you with all of those things and everything else that comes with being a parent. We will make better parents together rather than apart."

"You're right, Jack. Normally, it helps to have someone to share the burdens of raising a child, but this isn't a normal circumstance. You've already put Connor's life at risk. That will be the last time I let you put my son in danger."

"Kate, you act like I did this intentionally. You have to know that I would do everything in my power to keep you and Connor safe."

"I know that you would try, Jack, but we both know that with your life, there are no guarantees. I know you didn't want us to be hurt by Hector, but we were. It's unavoidable. Just look at your past. You know that I'm right."

Kate paused while allowing him to digest the truth of her words. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm not going to give him your last name, Jack. And, I'm not listing anyone as the father on his birth certificate. When he's ready, we'll move to a different hospital where no one has seen you. And then, in a few months, we'll move to a different home, maybe even a different city. There will be no way of knowing that he has any connection to you."

"What are you going to tell him when he asks about me?" Jack's voice grated on the question as the finality of the situation forced itself upon him. Yesterday, he had feared that he might lose Kate and his son forever. Today he was faced with that reality, just in a different form. He knew that he would never force her to allow him into their lives. He knew that he didn't deserve it. He knew that there was more truth in her reasoning than he wanted to admit. Teri had paid the price for his chosen line of work. Kim had almost been sacrificed, too. He had no right hoping that he could begin again with Kate and Connor. Beginning again would only mean ending again and the end was never pleasant in his life.

"I won't tell him that you're dead. It wouldn't work. He would want to know too much about you and I'd have to tell lies upon lies that I would never be able to keep straight. I'll just tell him that his father isn't a part of his life."

"Kate, he's going to hate me. He's going to think I abandoned him. He's going to grow up cursing the ground I walk on."

"I promise you that I'll do my best to make sure that that doesn't happen. If anything, he's going to end up hating me. He's going to find out the truth one day and never speak to me for the rest of my life. But, that doesn't matter. At least he'll be alive and well to hate me. I can live with that."

Jack moved his hand between hers, replacing one of her hands with his own, gripping hers tightly.

"I won't fight you on this, Kate. I'm not happy, but you're right, our happiness isn't what's most important." He stood, still holding her hand tightly, and she raised her eyes to meet his. "Please remember that I love you and Connor both." A tear dropped from his eye and he brushed it away hastily, breathing deeply to regain his composure. "I love you, Kate. I won't stop, so if you ever change your mind, or if you ever need me, know that all you ever have to do is call. I'll be there for you."

Kate nodded silently, unable to force the words past the emotions caught in her throat.

"Love Connor for me. Love him enough for both of us."

He raised her hand to his face, turning it so her palm faced him. Closing his eyes, he pressed a kiss in it's centre, lingering for a moment in this last connection they would share. He closed her hand over his kiss before releasing her and walking from her room. The door closed behind him, closing him out of her life forever. The despair escaped her then and her sobs filled the room. She curled up in her bed while tears shook her viciously. Finally, her tears gave way to exhaustion and her eyes slipped shut, closing the chapter of her life with Jack Bauer.

_A/N: So when I first started this story, I knew I would end up here. In fact, this was how I was going to seamlesslyblend my story with the real 24 universe. A few detours (like Hector being the bad guy - once the thought entered my mind, I couldn't get it out) have caused this to slightly move into an Alternate Universe, but the whole virus (sans Salazars) and Stephen drama could still take placesometime after where I've left off._

_I may have an epilogue to follow if anyone is interested. It'sstill in theearly stagesandmay take some time as I'm leaving for vacation in a few days and my computer is not coming with me:)_

_Thanks to everyone whose travelled this journey. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. By the way, reviews are more than welcome at the end of it all. In fact, they make the trip so much more worthwhile. So please review. I promise I'll respond:)_

_Scarlett_


End file.
